<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Belongs To Me by MoonlightAngel1991</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908484">She Belongs To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightAngel1991/pseuds/MoonlightAngel1991'>MoonlightAngel1991</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Friendship/Love, Gore, Love Triangles, Master/Slave, Menstrual Sex, Period-Typical Underage, Reluctant Sadist, Submissive Character, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightAngel1991/pseuds/MoonlightAngel1991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina was born with special powers powers so fearsome her village wanted her out of the village. Her father who is Lord of the village decided to wed her out of the village to protect her. The only village to accept was the Kazekage of the Sand. Kankuro was next in line to be the next Kazekage so she was to marry him at 18. When Mina and her father go to meet with them Mina encounters a mysterious boy who was just like her. She saw how the villagers treated him and she sympathizes with him as her village treated her the same way. She wants to be his friend and help him but it order to become his friend she had to devote her life to him. There was only rule she was to follow: she could not fall in love with him but as time goes by and the closer she became to him she found herself falling for him but she could not let him know. Kankuro at first didn't care for a relationship with her saying it was just political but noticing her involvement with his younger brother he decides she was his and wants to give it a shot. Now Mina finds herself torn between the two brothers who both have claim her as theirs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Kankurou (Naruto) &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter: One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just want to point out that Mina's power are basically like Elsa's from Frozen and as well as her childhood.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina Hamato was a special child and she had a rare gift. She could see glimpses of the future. A scene from the future just pops up in Mina's mind and goes away. She finds it rather strange. It's nothing special or sophisticated though she has no control over the power. She can't see the future on her own will. The only thing she knows is what she sees is an event that will defiantly happen sometime in the future. The scenery around her would be wiped out by bright whiteness. Afterwards everything goes black and she would always get dizzy or a headache. Many would call her a prodigy but there were some who called her a witch.</p><p>The harassment and mistrust was so bad her father, Lord Sanput, had to keep her hidden in their mansion from the villagers. Her father was lord of the village called Lorraine. He ruled with an iron fist, yet he was very compassionate of his villagers. Her mother, Lady Lidi, worked in the hospital. Mina loved to work with her mother in the emergency room when she was able to. She helped her mom make potions and medicine for the sick or dying. She was very good at what she does, and her mother was impressed especially with how young she was.</p><p>Their village is well known throughout the lands for their medical treatments. They also trade goods and medicine to other countries to help with living expenses and forming alliances with other villages. Mina wanted to become a great medical ninja like Lady Tsunade.</p><p>At a young age, Mina also realized that she held an ancient ability over ice and water, and often used her amazing abilities to play with the other kids in the village. Mina shared a close bond with her free-spirited friends. She often would make it snow in the village so the kids could play in the snow. However, one day while they were playing, one of the kids jumped down from the high snow slops Mina had created. Mina tried to save them by using her magic, but accidentally struck them in the chest instead.</p><p>Lord Sanput and their parents immediately sought aid for them by visiting the legendary sages on the outskirts of the village, whose leader, a shaman named Pabbie, was unable to stable the child's condition since she had struck him in the heart, which was extremely fatal, much to everyone's despair. Pabbie explained the true strengths of Mina's abilities, telling her that her powers would only grow and there was not only beauty in it but danger and that she must learn to control them at all cost, or fear would be her enemy.</p><p>Later that morning, the child was found frozen solid. The incident left the villagers in fear and outrage, wanting to have her out of the village, leaving Mina traumatized by them. As a result, Lord Sanput and Lady Lidi ordered the guards to lock the mansion gates and the staff to lock the windows and doors for Mina's safety in the meantime. While Lord Sanput tried to help Mina control her powers, Mina was given a blue crystal pendant by Pabbie to wear at all times, never to be taken off, the pendant was said to help stabilize her powers. From then on, Mina forcibly and willingly spent the rest of her childhood distanced from other people, including her parents, trying to keep her powers from growing out of control and harming those she cared about.</p><p>At age six, the outrage and anger from the villagers became worse. They feared her powers would only grow out of control and freeze the whole village solid. Her father decided to wed her out of the village for her safety and appease the villagers. Mina was offered out to be wed. After so many declines they just about lost hope, until someone finally accepted their offer. The Kazekage of the Sand accepted, seeming very intrigued of her abilities. Mina was now to marry the Kazekage's eldest son, Kankuro. Once Mina is of age twelve, she will move into the Sand to learn her duties as the wife of the Kazekage and of Sand's history and laws. Today though, she is to meet her future husband while her father handles business with the Kazekage.</p><p>Mina rode in the carriage with her father as their body guards walked all around them. She was relieved when they made it to the Sand, she was bored out of her mind from the long ride. They didn't have to wait long to meet the Kazekage, who Mina thought didn't look like a very nice man. There was a boy, who looked to be around her age maybe a few years older, beside him. She assumed he was to be her future husband since he looked a lot like Kazekage. He had the same cold sole and everything. She stood there, staring into his intense dark eyes. He was about a few inches taller than her and he had messy dark brown hair. She guessed he was cute, he wasn't ugly but she was far from interested in him in that matter, she was six after all.</p><p>His frown deepened as his brows narrowed as he looked her up and down, sizing her up. His scrutinizing eyes made her nervous and she squeezed her father's hand. The Kazekage and his son were just so intimidating. They both didn't look nice at all, and she was suppose to marry his son. The thought frightened her. Her father squeezed her hand to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. She glanced up into his dark blue eyes with her teal ones. He gave her a gentle smile, his black short boxed beard shifting with his smile. She timidly returned his smile. He then shifted his gaze towards the Kazekage.</p><p>''Kazekage, sir, this is my daughter, Mina. She just turned six not too long ago.''</p><p>The Kazekage nodded in acknowledgment. ''This is my son, Kankuro. He's next in line to be Kazekage.''</p><p>The said boy continued to stare at her with a look of disinterest. Finally her father nudged her forward, making her gasp. ''Don't be rude, Mina, say hello.''</p><p>''H-Hello,'' she bowed politely. ''My name is Mina Hamato.''</p><p>When she stood back up she seen Kankuro had an amused smirk on his face. She blushed. Why was he smirking?</p><p>''Mr. Hamato, I trust your journey was not too hazardous. I know the desert can be a bit unforgiving to those not accustomed to it.''</p><p>''We managed perfectly fine,'' her father assured. ''Although, the heat is a bit discomforting, but I'm sure that's something we're going to have to just deal with.''</p><p>''Well, I suggest you and your guards get plenty of rest and water before our meeting in the morning. Our council and myself would like to discuss some matters before we arrange anything.'' Sanput and two of his guards nodded in understanding. ''We have rooms ready for you here in the Kazekage building. If you have any concerns or issues, my quarters are connected to my office and I'd be more than happy to assist you.''</p><p>''Thank you so much for your hospitality, Lord Kazekage. We will do our best not to be a bother.''</p><p>Rasa nodded. ''Now, if you'd like to make yourselves comfortable my secretary will show you to your rooms.''</p><p>They all bowed in respect and filed out of the Kazekage's office one after another, leaving him and Kankuro alone.</p><p>''Kankuro, keep an eye on Gaara and make sure he doesn't cause any trouble. I don't want him to ruin this opportunity for us.''</p><p>Kankuro nodded solemnly, ''Yes, sir.''</p><p>xxx</p><p>As the sun began to set, Mina decided to wander around the village once her father gave her permission, as long as she didn't venture too far and was back before dark. She came across a group of kids playing in the park. She stood there watching them play until the ball rolled to a stop in front of her feet. Mina bent down to pick up the ball and looked at the group of kids. A girl and boy ran up to her with huge smiles.</p><p>''Hey! Throw the ball!'' The boy shouted holding his hands up. Mina tossed him the ball.</p><p>The little girl looked her up and down in curiosity before smiling. ''I've never seen you before. Are you from here?''</p><p>''Um, no, I'm here with my father. He came here to talk to the Kazekage.''</p><p>''Oh, okay. Do you wanna play with us? We need another player!''</p><p>Mina smiled and nodded. ''Sure!''</p><p>It's been a while since she played with other kids. The kids in her village refused to play with her from fear of her hurting them with her powers again. A lot of the adults were angry with her for killing a kid. They quit seeing her as a child and more of a witch or sorcerer, convinced that she would one day freeze the whole village to ice if she wasn't dealt with.</p><p>Her father kept her hidden for her protection, since some were planning to assassinate her themselves. Of course, her father defended her and sentenced them to death, and made a decree of any harm came to her they will be killed on spot, which didn't sit too well with the villagers.</p><p>In order the keep the villagers from going into a riot he kept her locked away from the outside. This is actually the first she's been out in years, but now that her powers were a bit more stabilized than before, it should okay to play? Right?</p><p>''Awesome! You can be on my team. It's girls vs boys,'' she smiled. ''My name is Hikari and this is my twin brother, Hikaru. What's your name?''</p><p>''Mina,'' she said looking them back and forth.</p><p>They both had sandy blonde hair and amber eyes. The girl's hair was pulled up into a messy pony tail, while Hikaru's hair was shaggy. They both had cute round, tan faces she guesses from living in the desert. She definitely could see the resemblance.</p><p>''Come on, Mina!'' Hikari said excitedly as she drug her towards the other group of kids. ''I'll introduce you to the others!''</p><p>''Okay!'' Mina giggled as she was being drugged.</p><p>''Hey everyone, this is Mina, she's gonna play with us!'' Hikari yelled. The other kids greeted her.</p><p>Mina noticed how similar the other kids looked and dressed. She definitely stood out. Most of them had blonde or brown hair and one boy had black brown hair, whereas her hair was jet black with a blue tint and pulled into two low pig tails that hung in the front of her shoulders. Their clothing were either brown or light pale colored shirts, pants or dresses. She wore a long, dark purple kimono dress with a light purple ribbon tied to a bow behind her back. She looked like royalty compared to them, but they treated her like any normal person, and she was happy about that. And she was happy they wanted to play with her. The kids at home ran screaming from her, and called her a witch, so this was the first time in a while she's played with other kids.</p><p>Once they explained the rules to her and told her where she needed to be, they began to play. It was a mixture of playing soccer and kickball. They all laughed and shouted with glee. Mina was having the time her life as she chased after a boy as he kicked the ball from her. She was completely unaware of being watched from afar, sea green eyes watching her every move.</p><p>One of her teammates blind-sighted the boy she was chasing and startled him, which caused him to kick the ball much harder than he had meant. The ball rolled to a stop at the new comer's feet. Everyone but Mina stiffened as the boy picked it up then looked at them. Mina sensed bad vibes in the air and noticed how everyone had frozen in place with fear. She looked back a forth from her new friends to the boy, she was uncertain as to why everyone was suddenly on guard. Were they afraid of this boy?</p><p>Mina looked him up and down, from his blood red hair to the ball in his hands. She looked lower to his feet then back to his lonely eyes. He looked normal on the outside, but for some reason he was different. She could feel it.</p><p>The boy noticed her sizing him up. His intense eyes slid to hers and she froze. He glared at her which made her stiffen even more, her breath caught from the scary look. His eyes were not normal. They were black rimmed and had an almost demonic feel. They almost glowed teal from the darkness around them.</p><p>He turned his attention back to the others, much to Mina's relief. She could understand why they a were bit on guard around him. She didn't know him, but she got an eerie feeling from him, almost evil.</p><p>His eyes changed to one of sadness as he finally let out a sigh. Then looked back at them holding the ball to them. ''Here.''</p><p>''Hey, it's Gaara.'' Hikari said.</p><p>''He's really creepy.'' Hikaru said.</p><p>Suddenly everyone started running away screaming to run and screaming for help. Poor Mina was left there confused and flabbergasted. She had no idea why everyone ran or what was even going on. She whipped back to the boy again, seeing him becoming more and more unstable as sand started to gather around him. Fear overtook her but she couldn't move.</p><p>Hikari looked back as she ran. ''Mina run, he'll kill you! He's a monster!''</p><p>Mina gasped and turned, running as fast as she could for her life when he reached out for her. His expression changed to one full of hurt and desperation.</p><p>''No, wait! Don't run away!''</p><p>This only made her double her speed. ''Get away from me!''</p><p>His sand shot forward and wrapped around her ankle, causing her to fall. Hitting the ground face first, leaving her in a daze for a moment. She quickly became alert when she was starting to be dragged back.</p><p>''No! Help me!!'' Mina cried out as she was being dragged across the ground back towards the monster. ''No, please! Let me go!!''</p><p>Please... Gaara watched as the girl dug her nails into the ground in a desperate and futile attempt to stop herself from getting anywhere near him. I don't want to be alone anymore.</p><p>He could feel the hurt build into rage at the girl, which caused his sand to tighten around her ankle and held her in place.</p><p>Mina cried out in pain as she felt her ankle pop and twist. She could feel it about to snap like a twig. ''Please, stop! It hurts!''</p><p>His eyes changed and widened in rage. He was upset that she didn't want to be near him, like all the rest. He could feel himself losing control of his sand from his emotions going haywire, from the thought of him being alone forever. If she wasn't going to be his friend, then he will simply kill her. He'll bury her alive and suffocate her. She'll die alone just like him.</p><p>''Stop, you're going to break it!'' Mina pleaded as she rolled on her back. She gasped when she saw a wave of sand coming her way. She let out a scream as she threw her arms over her face and braced herself.</p><p>Before the sand could reach her, a man jumped in front of her and took the impact as blood flew from him. He still continued to stand his ground, blocking her. Gaara gasped in shock, bringing him out of his blind rage. He obviously knew who he was.</p><p>''No, Gaara! You can't do this!'' The man frantically told him.</p><p>Gaara continued to gawk at the man before whispering, ''Yashamaru...''</p><p>Mina sat there behind the man and watched Gaara carefully. She was scared out of her wits. He just tried to kill her, and she doesn't even know why. This boy, Gaara, is severely unstable and dangerous! Those kids have every right to fear him.</p><p>Gaara looked down as if he were being scolded . He knew he almost did something bad, and he felt ashamed. He never meant any of this. All he wanted was a friend...</p><p>Yashamaru stood up straight as he looked at him with sympathy. He then turned to look at trembling girl behind him. This isn't good. Lord Kazekage isn't going to be too happy about this, not to mention her father. I just hope this won't mess up our alliance with them.</p><p>Mina looked up at the man with wide eyes. Her eyes continued to flick between him and Gaara. She was afraid to take her eyes off the boy.</p><p>''It's okay now. You're safe.'' The man said to her, noticing her distressed. She looked up into his soft brown eyes that were framed by blonde hair. He smiled at her. ''I won't let him hurt you. You have my word.''</p><p>Her guard lowered a bit as she seen the sincerity in his eyes. ''Who are you?''</p><p>''My name is Yashamaru. I am Gaara's uncle and caretaker, so I have quite the experience when it comes to Gaara's rampages.''</p><p>Mina nodded and winced at her ankle. It hurt so much to move it, she doubt she'd be able to walk on it for a while. Yashamaru noticed and squatted down farther inspect it. She whimpered as he examined her.</p><p>''Does this hurt?'' He asked putting pressure on her ankle and moved it.</p><p>She winced and whimpered louder, ''Y-Yes!''</p><p>He nodded. ''It's fractured and it would appear you have a sprained ankle on top of that. You definitely won't be able to walk around or put any pressure on it for a while.''</p><p>Mina frowned. ''But...''</p><p>''I'm a medical ninja, though I'm not as skilled as some, but I can help with this.''</p><p>''Really? Will you help me?'' Mina asked with desperation in her eyes.</p><p>Yashamaru nodded. ''If you'd like me to.''</p><p>Mina nodded.</p><p>''Alright, this may hurt a bit so try to bare with me.''</p><p>She nodded again. Yashamaru's hand began to glow an aqua color and he placed it over her ankle. It was painful at first and whimpered. After a few minutes the pain lessened, and she could wiggle her toes without wanting to cry.</p><p>She continued to watch him in fascination as he healed her ankle. Her eyes wandered over to Gaara, who was still standing there, waiting. He watched as his uncle healed the girl's foot with disinterest. Then his eyes slid to hers and she stiffened. She could see a mixture of emotions in his eyes. She could see the guilt, sadness, loneliness, and to her shock anger again.</p><p>His eyes narrowed at her and the intensity grew. Way too intense for her, and she quickly looked away. Why did he not like her? Why did he try to kill her?</p><p>''Alright. You're all set now.'' Yashamaru said as he pulled his hand back and sat up. ''Try to walk around and see if it still hurts.''</p><p>''Uh, okay.'' Mina nodded and slowly put her foot down and pressed down. There was no pain so she stood up on her full weight with no trouble. She smiled and beamed up at the man. ''It doesn't hurt anymore! Thank you so much, Mister!''</p><p>Yashamaru laughed. ''You're quite welcome.''</p><p>Mina's smile faded when she saw Gaara's eyes narrowed at her again. ''Why did he try to kill me? Why is he so hateful?''</p><p>Yashamaru looked at his nephew and he looked down with guilt. He thought for a moment before speaking. ''I will admit, Gaara can be reckless at times. Especially when he's overcome with emotions, which causes him to lose control of is sand. So, please forgive my nephew, he didn't mean to hurt anyone. He just hasn't learned to control his powers yet.''</p><p>Mina's eyes widened at that and looked back at Gaara. She knew exactly how that was. The kids in her village never wanted to play with her because of her powers, and they all would call her a witch or a freak. She too lost control of her powers when she was under emotional distress. Her father kept her isolated from everyone for the fear she would lose control of her powers. She could sympathize and relate to Gaara completely.</p><p>''But why does he look at me with such hate? I don't even know him.''</p><p>''It's nothing you did I can assure you. Gaara has had a very hard life for someone so young. You've seen how the kids treated him, right? The whole village treats him like that. They see him as a monster and they fear him because of his powers. Gaara doesn't understand why he is so hated by everyone. He is hurting inside. Not even his own father gives him any acknowledgment. His mother, my sister, died giving birth to him, so he has never had any sort of love in his life. He yearns for affection and to be accepted, but he doesn't how to without hurting anyone.''</p><p>Mina looked at Gaara in a whole new light. She could now see the loneliness in his eyes behind the anger. The fear of rejection has his guard up, since that's all he's known all his life. There was no trust in his eyes at all.</p><p>He obviously believed she was no different from everyone else. Oh, how wrong he is. They were a lot alike. Exact same. Mina understood how Gaara felt, probably more than anyone else could. She couldn't help but pity him in some way. She had parents that loved her and they try their best to hep her any way they could, whereas, he has had no one but his uncle. All this boy wanted was for someone to care about him, he wanted a friend. Well, he has one now.</p><p>''I will be Gaara's friend, if he wants. I can understand Gaara more than you know.'' Mina finally said, surprising the young man.</p><p>Yashamaru smiled. ''I know Gaara would like that. It's going to take some patience with him. He is still learning to control his emotions and his powers, but with time I'm sure you'll be the best of friends.</p><p>Mina nodded. Maybe if the other kids see him and her friends, it will convince them that he's not a bad person. He's just misunderstood, they both were misunderstood. They'll accept him one way or another, she'll be sure of that.</p><p>''You should head on home now. It's getting late and I'm sure your dad would be worried.''</p><p>Mina nodded. ''Thank you for everything, Mister. Gaara is lucky to have such a nice uncle like you!''</p><p>Yashamaru looked at Mina and smiled. Such a sweet girl. I can tell she's got a big heart. I hope Gaara will let her in. I believe she can help mend his broken heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter : Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late at night when Mina awoke. The pressure in her bladder was what woke her from her slumber. Careful not to wake her father, she rolled out of the bed they shared. Her small feet patted against the floor towards the bathroom.</p><p>Once she was done with her business, she decided to go get a snack from the kitchen. Unfortunately for her, she had to leave the room and go down stairs to the first floor for the kitchen.</p><p>She quietly opened the door to leave the room. It was eerie quiet and the only light was from the moon shinning through the large windows down the halls, normally her father would have one of his guards escort her, so she wouldn't get lost but the guards were no where in sight.</p><p>Shrugging, she walked down the hall. The guards were probably patrolling elsewhere from boredom. She could only imagine how boring and tiring it would be for them. She was sure she would be alright in finding the kitchen on her own. On her way down to the kitchen she heard a noise outside down some random alley. It sounded like some screams. Was someone getting robbed?</p><p>Mina quickly ran outside to see what was going on. The noises lead her to an alley. The alley was kind of dark, but the moon made a good light source. There was a taller figure and a small one. Then realization hit her. It was that little boy, Gaara... what was going on?</p><p>He was playing with him, tormenting him with his sand. The man managed to escape him, but tripped and fell down when he was caught around the ankle. The man saw her. He was paralyzed in fear, and so was she, as he looked at her almost pleading for her help. Those eyes... This man was truly afraid.</p><p>He cried out as he was being dragged back into the darkness. She was too paralyzed to help him. In one swift movement of the little boy's wrist, sand rose from the ground and lashed out around the adult. When Gaara tightened his fist, his victim exploded, tainting the walls around him in blood. The man's screams of pain still echoing in the alley.</p><p>Mina gasped and covered her mouth with both hands in horror. Her heart was racing and tears built up in her eyes. She just witnessed a crime... a murder at that. She was so scared and she was very nervous. What she just saw made her stomach sick. It was so gruesome. That man's terrified and pleading eye's will haunt her for the rest of her life. She felt so guilty for not saving him, but what could she do? She was a child.</p><p>Mina shivered as she thought about it. Gaara was covered in the man's blood, which made her nausea even worse. The boy turned and walked her way, making his way out of the alley. She ducked back behind the corner of the alley. She didn't want him to see her, but it was too late to run and hide. Would he kill her as well if he saw her?</p><p>He stopped and turned when saw her against the building but did not look at her with hate, just indifference. That was good enough for her. She built up her courage to confront him, she owed that man that much.</p><p>''W-Why did you kill that man?''</p><p>Gaara kept looking at her indifferently. ''So it's you. The girl I didn't kill yesterday.''</p><p>''What?'' Mina gasped with wide eyes.</p><p>His eyes had a mischievous look, a sign he was up something. Sand rose from the ground and got closer and closer to her. She let him do whatever he wanted, not wanting to show him fear. He was like a wild animal, and the best way to deal with them is to show no fear.</p><p>When she felt the sand touch her she almost gasped in fear. She managed to stay calm and kept her eyes locked with his, never once looking away. He raised her up in the air as more sand tried to cover her up. He wanted to kill her. Just as she thought. The thought of dying by his hand got her heart beating with dreaded terror.</p><p>''No one's here to save you this time, though.''</p><p>Her ice magic reacted to her fear and froze his sand, making it easy for her to break free. She landed on the ground with a hard thud. When she looked back up at Gaara she saw his surprised stare before turning back to his emotionless one. She quickly got back up on the ground and looked at him with determination.</p><p>''You haven't answered my question.''</p><p>He turned around and walked away from her. He was not going to get away with this! Mina followed him until she managed to get close to him. By then they were in front of the Kazekage' mansion.</p><p>''Leave me alone.'' She heard his raspy voice. He obviously didn't talk much.</p><p>''No, I won't leave you alone. Not until you explain yourself.''</p><p>He turned around and this time glared at her. He maneuvered his little hand in the air and summoned the sand to wrap around her, but she froze it right before it could touch her and it shattered to a million pieces on the ground instead.</p><p>He sighed in surprise and vanished in a swirl of sand. Where did he run off to now? She did not know what else to do but wait for him to show up again. Even though they've never talked she felt connected to this mysterious boy.</p><p>Before she could make it back to her room she felt someone pull her to the side. It was her ''fiance''. He had a very unhappy look on his face. She looked at him questionably. He continued to glare at her. He looked angry, but she could also see the worry in his eyes.</p><p>''Um, did you need som-''</p><p>''Stay away from him.'' He interrupted her sternly.</p><p>''Huh?''</p><p>''That boy. You need to stay away from him. He's dangerous and nothing but trouble.''</p><p>''Why? Who is he?'' Mina could tell Kankuro had some kind of connection to Gaara. In fact, they kind of favored each other...</p><p>''He's an evil, murderous monster. That's all you need to know. For your safety, you should stay away from him or he'll kill you with no mercy or regret.''</p><p>''If he's so dangerous why is no one doing something a bout him? I just witnessed him murdering a man in an alley...''</p><p>''We've have some witnesses and reports on that. You're lucky to be alive. Anyway, Father said he would take care of it tonight.''</p><p>''How? Won't he just get himself killed?''</p><p>''Man you ask too many questions. It's annoying.'' Kankuro muttered in annoyance.</p><p>''Hey!'' Mina quipped with her hands on her hips. ''If I'm going to live here, I need to know theses things.''</p><p>Kankuro sigh reluctantly, ''Father is Kazekage. He can handle himself. Besides, this isn't the first times he's had to deal with him... but it's getting worse. A lot more people are being killed and injured.''</p><p>Mina didn't know what to say. She remembered her scuffle with Gaara yesterday and witnessing a gruesome murder and almost being killed three times. What was the Kazekage gonna do? Surely he wouldn't have him killed, he's just a boy who needs guidance.</p><p>''Anyway, you should head back to bed. Just stay away from him.''</p><p>Mina noticed the harsh way he would keep saying ''him''. Like he was disgusted of him. It was full of so much hate, she almost wanted to ask about it but she didn't bother trying knowing he would just brush her off. She watched as he walked past her and down the hall. What was gonna happen to Gaara?</p><p>Feeling fatigue from sleepiness, she sighed and headed back to her room with her father. So much for a snack, but from everything she's seen tonight she doubt she would be able to eat for a while thanks to Gaara.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Later on that night everyone in the village was quickly and suddenly evicted from the village by the orders of the Kazekage. The entire village was here, shaking in fear.</p><p>There was a loud growl, followed by the sounds of buildings being crushed. Mina could see through the crack of the gate, there was a beast terrorizing the village. This whole thing lasted for like three hours. When they were allowed to enter the village they discovered that the whole village was destroyed.</p><p>The villagers cared for one another more than their possessions, so they were happy they got out of this without being harmed. The Kazekage announced that he was going to help them rebuild their houses. Everyone would be alright...</p><p>But her question was... where did that beast come from out of nowhere? No one would tell her or her father anything claiming it as classified, much to their dismay and annoyance. She did not know anything, but she needed to find out.</p><p>Could the so called beast be connected in some way to Gaara that everyone keeps warning her to stay away from, telling her he was a monster? But how? It was impossible, there has to be another answer, it was absurd.</p><p>That night when they rested in the spare room, she laid awake next to her father she kept thinking about it, but to no avail. She could not figure things out on her own.</p><p>xxx</p><p>A week later, they had finalized all their arrangements and meetings with the councils. Her and her father signed a contract for her to be wed to Kankuro come her 18th birthday. She was to move in the mansion on her 12th birthday in order to start preparing her to be the perfect wife for the Kazekage.</p><p>Still no one uttered a word about the devastation that happened a week ago. Not to mention she hasn't seen Gaara or Yashamaru either this whole week.</p><p>Mina walked around the village in deep thought. Her father's guards behind her. Since the attack from the beast her father has been reluctant to let her go anywhere alone. While her father was finishing up his meetings, he let her go to the park but with supervision. The village was still being repaired but other than that everything was back to normal.</p><p>As Mina was walking ahead, her vision was suddenly engulfed in bright white. She was having a vision...</p><p>xxx</p><p>He shoved her hard. ''LEAVE ME ALONE! GO! RUN!''</p><p>''But why should I... I don't see why...''</p><p>''I warned you...'' His voice was dark... you could say it wasn't his voice at all. He looked at her and his pupil less eyes were not there anymore. His eyes were black with golden stars in them. It was scary... She was looking into the eyes of a demon.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Mina gasped as she came back to the present only to be drugged back to another, more gruesome vision. </p><p>xxx</p><p>Mina stood there looking at the blood on her hands. Why am I covered in blood? Looking at her surroundings she was surrounded by people and her friends as they looked at her with disgust and hatred.</p><p>What's going on? Confused she looked down to see the mutilated bodies of two of her friends. No, I didn't... please not again!</p><p>''Mina, was this y-you?'' She heard Hikaru say. His voice cracking.</p><p>She stood there as everyone backed away from her. Tears were running down her face as she trembled.</p><p>''You witch!''</p><p>''Monster!''</p><p>She couldn't breath. Just stood there as everyone shouted hatefully at her until it all faded to black.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Mina gripped her head coming back to here and now, she knelled down in order to ward her dizziness away. She had a vision about Gaara. So he was okay? But the other vision... she seriously hoped that one doesn't come true. But in her heart she knew it would. Her visions always did.</p><p>''Lady Mina! Are you alright?'' Her father's guards rushed to her sides in a panic.</p><p>''Y-Yes, I'm fine. I just... had two visions back to back.''</p><p>''Would you like to head back to the mansion?''</p><p>She gripped her head tighter. She always felt dizzy and fatigue after she had her visions, but now it was worst after having two back to back. It was a pain and a hindrance at times. ''Y-Yes... just... give me a minute please...''</p><p>They nodded in understanding. ''Just let us know when you're able to walk again. We'll wait here as long as you need.''</p><p>After a few minutes, she was able to get up without feeling sick. The guards helped guide her back to the Kazekage's mansion and into her room. She laid on the bed to rest. Mina didn't know how long she laid there. She was having a hard time trying to sleep even with her head killing her. Her thoughts kept racing back to her visions. To those eyes. Those evil eyes and all the eyes full of hatred from the villagers. It worried her because she didn't know when it was going to happen, but it was gonna happen soon since she was still a child and here in the village in her visions. Her visions always came true.</p><p>Was it some kind of warning to prepare herself. What was going to happen? Did this mean that Gaara... was the beast that destroyed the village a week ago? Does he kill her...? Does the villagers kill her or will this start a war? Will her father defend her or disown her, allowing the village to do as they see fit with her? Will he hate her too?</p><p>Her heart sunk in fear at these thoughts. All these questions had her on edge. She needed answers. She had to find Gaara. Maybe there was something she could do to prevent all this. Mina got up slowly. As she opened the door, she looked around for any of her father's body guards before she sprinted down the hall.</p><p>Once she was outside, Mina ran all the way to the playground. As she got deeper and deeper in the populating village, people got out of her way as she ran forward. She smiled to herself. There were children playing ball in front of her, and there she spotted him sitting on a swing with an emotionless expression.</p><p>Before she could do anything, the kids she played with before called for her. They all smiled and waved at her.</p><p>''Mina! Come play with us!''</p><p>''One second!'' She called back. Then she turned back toward Gaara just to see him glare at her. She quickly gathered her courage before making her way towards him, which alarmed the other kids.</p><p>''What are doing?!'' Shouted Hikari.</p><p>''Are you crazy?!'' Shouted Hikaru.</p><p>Mina ignored them and marched on. She was a girl on a mission. A mission she was bound and determined to accomplish. Someone stopped her before she could get any closer.</p><p>She whipped her head back to see Hikari had frantically grabbed her arm, while others watched Gaara closely. ''Mina, stop! You mustn't go near him, he's dangerous!''</p><p>''But I need to ask him-'' Mina was cut off as she was being dragged away by her arm.</p><p>''No! Let's just go! I don't like being near him!''</p><p>''Hey, maybe if we throw rocks at him he'll go away.'' Suggested someone.</p><p>''No, don't!!'' Mina shouted.</p><p>Before she could register what was happening, a kid actually threw a rock at him, and Gaara knocked it out of his way with his sand. His expression went back to neutral again, he was obviously used to this type of abuse. She was enraged.</p><p>Being bullied herself in her own village, she couldn't stand bullying. No matter who they were or what they've done, everyone deserves a second chance. All she saw was red. The air became icy as she quickly lost control of her powers.</p><p>Hikari screamed as her arm froze from where she held Mina and exploded. Blood squirted everywhere as she collapsed on the ground in shock from blood loss.</p><p>''Hikari, no!'' Hikaru shouted, running to his sister's aid.</p><p>She did not even look at them, she glared and froze the boy who threw that rock's limbs and they too exploded leaving him to bleed out. She then came out of her rage and glanced at the carnage around her. Looking nervously at her hands, they were covered with blood. Oh, no... Their crimson blood was seeping into the sand by her feet.</p><p>Everyone was petrified when she killed them. They didn't know what happened. There was no sand that killed them. What killed them was ice.</p><p>No... She backed away feeling herself hyperventilating. She couldn't breathe. She just killed two of her friends. It was just like what she seen in her vision. It just happened. Right now. The other kids backed away from her in horror.</p><p>''Mina, was this y-you?'' She hauntingly heard Hikaru ask from her vision. His voice croaking with tear streaked cheeks.</p><p>''You witch!'' Someone shouted at her.</p><p>''Monster!'' Another shouted.</p><p>She looked at her trembling hands covered with blood. She could feel Hikari's blood all on her. She couldn't breathe, she could feel herself spiraling into a full blown panic-attack.</p><p>Tears fell down her face seeing all the angry and disgusted looks on her friends faces. Hikaru looked at her in pure hatred and spat at her. She flinched.</p><p>It wasn't long before her gesture was noticed by the villagers. The parents dropped everything as soon as they saw the carnage she just did. They began screaming and ran to their children.</p><p>She heard snickering behind her. Mina glanced with a traumatic look on her face at Gaara. He was shaking with wide eyes and an evil smile on his face. His laugh gave her the chills and not the good kind. It was pure evil.</p><p>''That was great.'' He said, highly amused of the chaos she caused.</p><p>She felt so disgusted. She hated that he approved and praised her for this. More tears fell down her face. This was bad, she just killed two more kids. What would the Kazekage do? Will Kankuro still want to marry her? Will this ruin their alliance and cause a war? What will her father do? She'll never be accepted back into her village if they find out. She'll more than likely be killed if she did.</p><p>Feeling lightheaded and her vision blurred and going dark, from pure shock of everything and everything to come. She wasn't getting enough oxygen from hyperventilating. What's going to happen to her? Her life was over. She could feel herself falling into the darkness of unconsciousness. She was a murderous monster just like him...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter: Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Mina woke up she felt warm and cozy. She smelt sandalwood and cinnamon. In an instant she remembered she was in the park, and now was laying in a comfortable bed. She slowly rose up from the bed and looked around. She was in a room full of teddy bears. Some were damaged and repaired with patches and sewed up. Even beside her was a teddy bear.</p><p>Where was she?</p><p>In the far depth of the room she saw a little boy sitting in a chair looking sharply at her. Her heart dropped to her stomach. It was the same boy she had been looking for. The boy that tainted her of killing, the boy with the hair as scarlet as blood. She got off the bed and walked towards him almost angrily.</p><p>''Who exactly are you?'' Mina demanded.</p><p>''How can you not know?''</p><p>''No one would tell me or my father anything, I'm not even from this village. I figured you could notice that by now. So tell me please... What are you?'' She looked at him expecting.</p><p>He looked at her for a moment, before he looked away saying, ''I'm a demon whose only suppose to love himself. A self-loving demon.''</p><p>She smiled at her achievement. ''My name is Mi-''</p><p>''I know who you are. I heard you and my... Uncle talking, as well as the other kids...''</p><p>''I see...''</p><p>''So let's see it.''</p><p>She looked at him confused. ''See what?''</p><p>''I challenge you to hurt me. Can you?''</p><p>''I can... but I don't want to.''</p><p>''Hm... Why not?''</p><p>''Because I know how you feel. The pain you feel, I feel it too. My village is afraid of me too. They despise me because of my ability to manipulate ice and water. They say I'm a witch. None of the kids would play with me either. We're a lot a like. I can even see glimpses of the future, which was why I wanted to talk to you. I had a vision of you.''</p><p>''About what?''</p><p>''I... I saw you being taken over by something. Your eyes changed to black with golden stars in them. They were scary. You kept telling me to run but you changed before I could. That was it... I don't know what happens next. For all I know... you could've killed me. But I wanted to know, was it you that destroyed the village? Are you really a monster?''</p><p>''Why do you need to know? What makes you so curious?''</p><p>''Well, you know my story. I want to know yours. I promise I won't think any different of you.''</p><p>''Don't make promises you can't keep. After I tell you I can already see it... You will run out of this room and out of the village. Haven't you heard the rumors?''</p><p>''I don't care about the rumors. Just tell me.''</p><p>''You asked for this... I will begin with the beginning.'' She was very focused on what he had to say, trying not to miss anything. ''When I was not even born my father put the One Tailed Demon inside me. When I was born my mother died cursing this village. I was born a monster.''</p><p>''Can I say something?''</p><p>''Don't interrupt me.''</p><p>''How are you the monster when your dad was the one who started all this?''</p><p>''I said let me finish!'' He glared and yelled at her.</p><p>''My father spoiled me and trained me and left me to myself to become this village's ultimate weapon. I thought that was love... until not so much time ago... It seemed I had emotional problems... I am unstable. My father sent the only person I thought cared for me to assassinate me. He told me that my mother never loved me and that she wanted me to love only myself and protect only myself. Before this I thought very highly of my mother. I really thought she loved me. What he said affected me to the extent that I lost control and let the demon out and it hasn't been the same since. I always have to be careful because any time someone can sneak in my room to kill me. I am a failed experiment in my father's eyes. I am a threat to the village. I failed my only purpose. That day I vowed I would kill everyone that would get in my way. I found out my true purpose, to kill everyone other than myself.''</p><p>''That person you said you thought cared for you was it... your uncle?''</p><p>He only nodded.</p><p>It was silent for a while. She did not know what to say... They were a lot alike, yet different at the same time. Her parents loved and supported her, no matter what happened. They never gave up hope for her, but for her protection they decided to wed her off out of the village. The only village to accept their proposal was the Kazekage of the Sand. He was very intrigued of her abilities and sought to have her wed his oldest son.</p><p>She looked at the tattoo on his head that wasn't there before, it looked fresh but it was healing. Mina pointed at the scar, ''Did you do this?''</p><p>''Who else?''</p><p>''Oh...''</p><p>''I'm actually pleased with the way you got the news...''</p><p>She smiled and nodded, ''I told you I wouldn't think less of you. I just...''</p><p>''What do you want?'' He said with poison.</p><p>''Well... I want us to be friends. I wanted to be your friend from the start, I just didn't know how to approach you after you tried to bury me alive.''</p><p>He glared at her. ''I don't believe you.''</p><p>''Why?'' Mina asked, noticing his personality turning hostile.</p><p>''Leave. I will kill you somehow. Leave before I change my mind and kill you now.''</p><p>She realized he was trying to push her away, his guard was up now. He felt vulnerable. ''I don't want to leave. I'm not afraid of you. You can't kill me. I've escaped your jutsu twice... I can do it a third time.''</p><p>''I don't care, just leave!''</p><p>Mina backed away and sat back on his bed looking at him stubbornly. ''No. You're... You're the only one who can understand me. We are alike, Gaara.''</p><p>''Don't compare me to you! You don't know anything about me!''</p><p>''I know that you're lonely. You want a friend, someone who accepts you. Like I do.''</p><p>''I don't trust you!''</p><p>''What can I do to convince you, you can trust me!''</p><p>He looked at her for a long time. He must be think about what she has been saying. She relaxed on the bed and looked around the room some more. She was not tensed or anything, she was nervous of his answer. She wanted him to accept her as a friend, someone he can turn to and count on. She knows so well how he feels, that was why she was pushing it so much. She needed to be his friend, especially since she will be living here soon.</p><p>She looked at him and he got off the chair and took small steps towards her. ''I will let you near me... but I have a rule you need to obey.''</p><p>''What is it?''</p><p>''If we are going to be friends, you will only be my friend. I don't share what is mine. You will do whatever I tell you.''</p><p>''Um...'' That sounds a bit much...</p><p>''Once you agree there is no going back for you. If you want to give up on our bargain, I will kill you the next second you do. If you give up it's a sign you betrayed me.''</p><p>''I would never do that, but this is a bit much, Gaara. I'm engaged. I won't be able to be with just you...''</p><p>''Do you want to be with him?''</p><p>''Well... I don't really have a choice, I signed a contract. I have to marry him.''</p><p>''You need to decide then. I won't share you with him. If you're mine, you're mine.''</p><p>''Gaara, please understand I'm in a position where I don't have a say. I really want to be your friend, so... please let me have some slack. I can still be yours without him knowing, and spend all my time with you. It's just, politically I will be married. That's all. It won't mean anything, I promise!''</p><p>He glared at her for a while, as if thinking about everything she said. He saw the sincerity and plead in her eyes. He sighed in annoyance. ''Fine. So... you accept?''</p><p>She nodded. ''I... I vow to respect these rules. Do you want to play now?''</p><p>''What?''</p><p>''Let's go play ball!''</p><p>''I don't want to play. Not ever since... that day...'' He placed his hand on the scar on his head and looked as if he was thinking hard about something...</p><p>''Oh... I'm sorry. Well, what do you want to do?''</p><p>He walked towards the door. ''We'll go to the park tonight. You can... sleep... until then.''</p><p>''Won't you sleep as well?''</p><p>''I don't sleep. By the way, I will take the blame for what you did. My father will believe it.'' With that he left.</p><p>Mina was surprised he would do such a thing, but she was grateful. As she walked back to her room she wondered, His father... who could he be?</p><p>xxx</p><p>Mina was woken by the door being closed loudly. She was startled and quickly set up in the bed. Daddy...?</p><p>The light got turned on and she saw Gaara by the door looking at her with his usual emotionless mask. ''We have to go before your dad comes back.''</p><p>''Right...'' she got up and walked to Gaara. She was still kind of sleepy and his way of waking her up made her extremely fussy.</p><p>''You changed your mind? You don't seem so enthusiastic now... Remember. You change your mind-''</p><p>''You kill me. I got it!'' She yelled irritated.</p><p>''Don't raise your voice at me!'' He yelled back.</p><p>''The way you woke me up irritated me.''</p><p>He snorted at her and turned around to open the door. ''Imagine never closing your eyes for a nap in your life. How irritated could you be then?''</p><p>What he said made her feel quite bad but she couldn't help her behavior. But he said he does not sleep. I wonder why he doesn't sleep, other than the fear of assassination but still... never?</p><p>They walked out of the room and out of the building. They walked past the Kazekage and he glared at them, mainly Gaara. Mina saw a girl with four pigtails that looked slightly older than her and Gaara. She could see the way she looked at him. She wanted to hide. Whenever they were close enough to her she sprung away from them into her room.</p><p>''Who was-''</p><p>''Don't bother...''</p><p>She decided not to pres further. When they were out on the streets the villagers weren't there, because of the fear of him no one would go outside at night. Not even the homeless were to be found.</p><p>They sat in the park in silence. The screeching of a swing was becoming more and more deafening until he spoke again.</p><p>''We just have to wait... Then you can show me what you can do.''</p><p>''Is not what happened today enough? I still can see where all the blood is...'' she mumbled feeling herself wanting to cry again.</p><p>''I want to see more. What you did was a reaction of emotions. I want to see what you can do when your mind is more aware and focused. There's no point in crying now. You wanted to do it, so you did. What does it matter now? Don't care about anything or anyone. Care only about yourself.'' He said that unusually soft. He was teaching her what he knew, how he dealt with everything.</p><p>''I didn't want to kill anyone though, it just happened...''</p><p>''It doesn't matter now. They are dead and there is no changing that. Who cares anyway?''</p><p>''I'm sure their parents do, I can't imagine the pain they must be feeling because of me...''</p><p>''Like I said, they are dead. Theirs no point of regret now. What's done, is done.''</p><p>Mina sighed and waited in silence again. There was no talking with him, he just doesn't understand what feelings are. She wanting to feel better about what she done, but he's telling her to forget them and care only for herself... There's no way she could ever do that. She'll live with the regret for the rest of her life.</p><p>Mina didn't really know what they were waiting for, but decided to just wait and see. They seemed to be waiting for hours until they heard the squeal of a tiny dog that was trying to run past them. Gaara grabbed him by his foot and raised him in the air.</p><p>''Kill it.'' He said bitterly.</p><p>Mina looked horrified at the helpless little dog scared out of its mind. ''I won't kill it and neither are you.''</p><p>''You're defying me already?''</p><p>''Put him down and let him go! Give him to me!''</p><p>''You can't tell me what to do.''</p><p>''Give him to me!'' He looked at the dog for a long time shaking him in circles while he still was in the air, toying with him. ''Come on! Now!''</p><p>He tossed him in her direction and she managed to catch him and bring him to her chest. He was shivering and whimpering in terror. She caressed his little back and head until he finally begin wagging his tail in joy. Mina finally got the chance to look at him closer and noticed he had a blind eye. His eye must be extremely uncomfortable. She couldn't imagine not seeing in one eye. But he was so... beautiful...</p><p>She looked over at Gaara. He was on the bench again looking completely uninterested. She walked and sat next to him still holding the stray puppy.</p><p>''He calmed down...'' she smiled.</p><p>He glanced at the dog and whispered, ''Mongrel.''</p><p>Mina smiled. ''You want to name him Mongrel?''</p><p>''Don't be ridiculous. That thing is not staying with us. It's infested in flees.''</p><p>''A nice warm bath would fix him up...''</p><p>He snorted. ''Maybe she abandoned it.''</p><p>''What? No mother does that.''</p><p>He was silent for a moment. ''Do you even think before you speak?''</p><p>''Sometimes people fear you because you're special. I just...'' Mina looked him deep in the eyes. ''I saw you and I saw the same pain and loneliness I felt...''</p><p>She looked at the moon, no one said anything for what seemed like half an hour. The atmosphere was tense.</p><p>''That's why... I don't fear you, Gaara. I mean, I did at first... but that was because I didn't know you and I didn't understand, not until someone told me...''</p><p>''I take it that my uncle was the one who told you.''</p><p>Mina smiled, ''Yeah. You are indeed special but I don't see the monster that I am suppose to see. If you were a real monster you would destroy this village and move on to the next until no one breathes anymore. You just wait for people to look at you and have fear plastered on their face before you kill... I know it hurts because I get the same looks back at my village. Different doesn't mean wrong. Society thinks we are broken but-''</p><p>''Shut up already.''</p><p>''Gaara-''</p><p>''Shut up.''</p><p>''I don't want to! What I'm trying to say is you're not alone! I care about you and I want you to be happy. We can be happy together.''</p><p>''You're lying. No one cares about me. Why would you be any different? You saw that man. That man is father and... he hates me so much...''</p><p>''The Kazekage is your father?'' Mina was dumbstruck, but she kind of had a feeling. Gaara only nodded. ''But... he only mentioned having one son...''</p><p>''Of course he would deny me as a son. I don't consider him my father either.'' He said bitterly.</p><p>''My village wanted to tie me to a stake and burn me alive like they do witches, since they believe I am one, so my father thought having me wedded out of the village would protect me. He can only do so much for me, and keep the villagers safe. They feared my powers would only grow stronger the older I get, and one day freeze the whole village to ice. They wanted me taken care of now when I'm still young... The only acceptance we got was from your father. He was very interested in my fortune telling abilities, whereas, the other villages feared me. Your father wants me to marry your brother when he becomes Kazekage and breed strong children.''</p><p>''No, you-argh.'' He grabbed onto his head and fell on his knees on the sand groaning in pain.</p><p>''Gaara, are you alright?'' She let go of the puppy and got next to him and touched his back.</p><p>He shoved her hard. ''LEAVE ME ALONE! GO! RUN!''</p><p>''But why should I... I don't see why...'' Wait a minute... this was her last vision. Where she dies!</p><p>''I warned you...'' Mina stiffened. His voice was dark...you could say it wasn't his voice at all. This is it...</p><p>He looked at her and his pupil less eyes were not there anymore. His eyes were black with golden stars in them. It was frightening. She turned to run, but before she could get far Gaara grabbed her and yanked her back, slamming her to the ground on her back. He dived over her and pinned her down, his eyes filled with mischief. This was not Gaara. It was the same demon that terrorized the village a week ago. This was her second vision from earlier, they both happened today... which was rare. Was he going to kill her now?</p><p>It was scary, she would admit, but for some reason neither her mind or her heart told her to fight and run. Instead, she wanted to embrace him and to whisper encouraging things into his ear. He is afraid and lost. They both stared at each other until he lessened up his hold on her. She was free to move her hands so she slowly reached for his hair, still locking eyes with him.</p><p>Mina smiled when she felt his soft crimson hair on her fingertips, slowly twisting the tips. She moved her hand from his hair to his soft cheek. She caressed him like he was the most precious person alive. It wasn't long before she was met with hot tears on her face. He was crying. He was fighting the demon off and succeeding. His eyes returned to normal and he still remained on top of her, still spilling his eyes on her. She wiped his tears with her thumbs as her hand was still on his face.</p><p>''I don't fear you... Gaara.''</p><p>He sat on top of her petrified. She did not mind one bit. Suddenly he got off of her and threw up the remains of his stomach. She was by his side in an instant rubbing his back in a circular movement. He got up shakily and turned his back to her.</p><p>''We are... We are done tonight... Let's go.''</p><p>''Are you alright?''</p><p>''I'm fine. Let's just go.''</p><p>''Are you sure you want me to come?''</p><p>''Do you not want to?''</p><p>''I do but... I don't want to impose...''</p><p>''I would like it if you would come. I don't have... anyone to talk to. After all...'' He turned to look at her with a severe and possessive glare that sent shivers down her spine. ''You're mine.''</p><p>She gulped and nodded, walking by his side.</p><p>That night she had accomplished something that was beyond amazing... Even though he still acted cold and ruthless... deep down she knew she achieved something.</p><p>Mina won Sabaku no Gaara's trust.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter: Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole way to the Kazekage's tower Mina thought about what will happen next. She got what she wanted. They were friends now, even if it cost her her freedom just so he'd never have to be lonely. Gaara's purpose was to kill. Her purpose was to be the Kazekage's wife and to be with Gaara and help him feel appreciated. That was going to be tough, since they both seem like the possessive and territorial type.</p><p>She knew she should be focusing all her time with her fiance, Kankuro, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to marry him now since he was a part of Gaara's misery. He hated him and thought he was some mindless monster. Little does he know that his soon to be wife is considered to be a monster herself. She wondered how he would react to that. Maybe he'll refuse to marry her and give her up and wed someone else.</p><p>Gaara knew what her purpose was being here, even though he seemed like he didn't care she knew he hated the idea of sharing her with his good for nothing brother. As long as his brother stayed out of his way and let him do whatever with her, he didn't care. So far Kankuro doesn't know about her involvement with Gaara, but she was sure Gaara will let it be known soon enough when he's had enough sneaking around. Either way, someone was bound to get hurt or killed.</p><p>They were halfway to their destination. When they were right in front of the building she saw someone looking out the window from a really high round window. They entered the building and followed the same destination to Gaara's room.</p><p>Before they got there though, she saw a girl peeking from her room. It was the same girl she saw earlier. When they walked past her they could hear the small creek as she closed it. They entered Gaara's room. She saw he sat on the same rocking chair when she woke up and kept looking at her.</p><p>It was silent for a while. She didn't know what to say, but she wondered...</p><p>''Have you ever been touch before?'' He did not say anything. He just looked her in the eyes as if trying to read her intentions. They continued their staring contest for a while. ''Can I touch you?''</p><p>Still nothing, so she raised her hand and as she was about to touch his cheek she was met by a wall of sand. He still didn't trust her? She did not mover her hand from where it was. She just kept pushing and pushing against it until it froze, then she felt cold softness, she touched his cheek.</p><p>He looked at her but did not say anything. The frozen sand crumbled away completely. She moved her hand from his cheek to his forehead where his scar was. He slightly flinched and looked her in the eyes.</p><p>''Does it hurt?'' Mina asked.</p><p>He shook his head and she gave him a small smile. She looked at the tattoo and caressed it softly, just feeling the texture. It looked somewhat fresh, but it was healing.</p><p>''Why did you do this to yourself?''</p><p>He looked to his left, out the window forcing her to stop touching him. Her time was up. ''This is a reminder that I love only myself.''</p><p>He was silent as if thinking.</p><p>''This is why no one is allowed to love me.'' He looked at her coldly.</p><p>''Oh... I'm sorry.'' Mina didn't understand but she tried to respect his wishes. It was just so sad he wanted no one to love him or to be loved. ''So, what do you do the rest of the time when you don't... kill?''</p><p>''I just stay alone... on the roof.''</p><p>''Oh...''</p><p>''What else would you expect from a murderer?''</p><p>''Nothing really... You're actually really peaceful. Today you weren't the one who killed anyone...''</p><p>''There wasn't anyone. They're too afraid of me to come out during the night.''</p><p>''You could always barge in their houses.'' She joked but he took her seriously.</p><p>''No, I want them to come to me. I want to see the fear in their eyes when I take their last breath.''</p><p>Mina laughed uncomfortably and decided she pestered him long enough. ''I need to take a bath, so I'm gonna go back to my room.''</p><p>He shrugged. She guess it was okay...</p><p>He teleported in a swirl of sand, she guessed to the roof. She turned to leave when she saw the door close. She slowly walked to the door and opened it and got out in the hall. To her surprise there was the girl with four pigtails. When she saw her her eyes widened.</p><p>''You're the girl from before? Who are you?'' Mina asked.</p><p>''I could ask you the same thing. Who are you and what are you doing here?''</p><p>''I am Gaara's friend and Kankuro's fiance. My name is Hamato Mina. Who are you?''</p><p>''I am that thing's sister... Temari. So you're the girl who's suppose to marry my other brother?''</p><p>''Gaara isn't a thing he's a human being!'' Mina snapped. How could anyone say something like that?</p><p>Temari just scoffed. ''You don't have a clue what you're talking about or getting yourself into. I thought maybe you were Gaara's prisoner at first. I wanted to help but... I can see my help is not needed. You should really stay away from him. I'd hate to see my... sister in law... get hurt.''</p><p>Mina glared from the snarky comment, ''I can take care of myself. If you're so afraid maybe you should leave.''</p><p>She laughed. ''You've got guts kid... I like that. I also came to tell Gaara to come eat.''</p><p>''He's not here, I was leaving myself actually.''</p><p>''That's nothing new. Word of advice though, it isn't a very good impression to be in another man's room when you're engaged. Just don't let Kankuro find out, because if he gets hurt because of you... then you'll have me to deal with.'' Temari tossed her a glare before turning around and leave.</p><p>Mina frowned. Yeah whatever, its you that doesn't have a clue.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she walked to her room. What she said did make her feel guilty, she was aware being around another man while engaged did not look good. In a way she was Gaara's prisoner, because if she stopped seeing him he was gonna kill her. She just hoped they will understand... She had to do this in order to help him after what he'd done for her.</p><p>She entered her room and got her some clean clothes and sat them on the bed. Opening the door to the bathroom she took her kimono dress off and put it in the dirty hamper. She pulled her pigtails out and fluffed her hair and sighed. While she was washing herself, she felt herself being watched. In the corner of her eye she saw something floating near the ceiling.</p><p>What is that?</p><p>When it got too close she she impaled it with an ice cycle and it decomposed into sand. What in the world...? She just shrugged and continued washing, and relaxed in the tub.</p><p>When she was done with the bath she took a towel and dried herself off with it then fold it around herself. As she exited the bathroom, she was surprised to see Gaara was in her room and was sitting right in front of her on the bed.</p><p>''What are you doing here?''</p><p>He didn't answer. He walked toward her and did something she never imagined he would do. He grabbed the towel around her and pulled it away from her body. She gasped from shock and the cold and noticed he was looking down at her private parts. She felt her cheeks heat up. Having her underwear on would be another thing, but being bare naked and having a boy looking at her privates was another.</p><p>Mina snatched the towel back and covered herself, adorned with a heavy blush. She angrily asked him, ''What are you doing?! You pervert!''</p><p>''Why is it different...?'' He suddenly asked.</p><p>She looked at him confused and embarrassed. ''Because I'm a girl.''</p><p>He was expressionless, but a moment later he narrowed his eyes in deep thought as she walked past him to get dressed.</p><p>''By the way, your sister bumped into me as I was leaving your room. She said she wants you to go and eat.''</p><p>''You're coming with me.''</p><p>Mina looked at him as she finished dressing. She wasn't sure that was a good idea to show up with him. Kankuro will be there, as well as Temari and possibly the Kazekage and her father. She wouldn't really be able to be around Gaara without anyone suspecting something. Before she could object he had walked out the room. She sighed and followed him.</p><p>They both exited her bedroom, he guided her through the long hallway and then down the stairs. It was an amazingly big place. When they finally reached the kitchen she saw Temari from earlier and her fiance.</p><p>They didn't say anything as Gaara sat down and just began eating quietly. Kankuro narrowed his eyes at her. She looked away nervously, he's mad. She felt someone grab her hand and she looked up to see it was Kankuro.</p><p>His eyes narrowed at her, then to Gaara. ''You're sitting next to me.''</p><p>''But I want to sit by Gaara-''</p><p>''No! I told you to stay away from him! You're not suppose to defy your husband!'' Kankuro growled lowly to keep his brother from hearing them.</p><p>''We're not married yet! Gaara is my friend!'' Mina rebutted. She didn't like how Kankuro was trying to tell her what to do.</p><p>''It doesn't matter, you're to be my wife, so you're mine and should obey me!'' That was unfortunately heard by the boy.</p><p>They heard an angry growl behind them. They turned to look at Gaara. He had stopped eating and had an angry scold on his face for a second as he trembled, Gaara please don't, but before anyone could ask he continued eating as if nothing happened.</p><p>Mina sighed in relief and turned back to Kankuro. He frowned. His mood had suddenly changed to melancholy. ''Let's just eat.''</p><p>She sighed and reluctantly followed and sat beside him. She looked at Gaara who paid her no mind. She hoped he wasn't mad at her for not sitting beside him.</p><p>Mina felt out of place, but she should get use to this. These people would soon become her family. She noticed Kankuro was watching her. Then he looked at Gaara who was ignoring everything and continued minding his own business.</p><p>Kankuro suddenly spoke. He stuttered. ''D-Do you feel anything?''</p><p>''Kankuro...'' Temari said as if to calm him down, to let it go.</p><p>He got up from his seat. He said, ''They were our friends!''</p><p>Gaara took another bite, not paying any mind to him. Mina just sat there looking in shock from his outburst.</p><p>''You killed... friends from our village... Don't you feel anything... right here!'' He took his fist and placed it on his chest. He yelled, ''Doesn't your heart hurt?''</p><p>Was he talking about the kids that she was responsible of killing? Mina thought she was going to faint. Here Kankuro was yelling at Gaara for something she did... and he was just taking it. Her heart did hurt for the parents and siblings, she remembered Hikaru's hateful look, every day, every second. She still could remember all the good times they shared, and when it all ended with death.</p><p>The guilt was building heavily on her shoulders. She wanted to say something but she knew if she did Kankuro would hate her and refuse to marry her. Her life would be over...</p><p>There was no way she'd be allowed to go back to the village with her dad if they found out. The villagers here would hate her and want her gone or dealt with. She would have no home, no purpose. There would be nothing her father could do since the crime she committed was here. On top of that, she'd never see Gaara again.</p><p>It was hard hearing him getting yell at for something she did, but it didn't look like it bothered him at all. He must be used to being treated like this by his siblings. He said he would take the fall for her, but she didn't want this. She suppose this is an even trade, he take the blame to keep her from getting in trouble and she devote her life to him. Still, she felt horrible.</p><p>''If you don't shut up, I'll kill you.'' Mina turned her head towards Gaara as he said that. He continued eating. She sat there dumbstruck. Did he always talk to his brother that way?</p><p>''That's enough.'' Mina heard a familiar voice. The Kazekage entered the room. ''You two go to your room.''</p><p>''Does he really have to stay here?! He's pure evil!''</p><p>''I said that's enough! I will settle this.'' Kankuro grunted and ran out of the room, followed by his sister. She was about to get up and leave too, but the man sat down and pushed a plate towards her. ''Eat.''</p><p>Mina sat back down, not having eaten in a while. ''Thank you, sir.''</p><p>''Listen here. If you are to stay here you need to be of some use, do you understand me?''</p><p>''Yes, sir. What else you want me to do?''</p><p>''I've spoken to your father on the matter. He wasn't too pleased to say the least, but we came to an understanding. I want you to be a weapon to the village... much like Gaara was supposed to be.''</p><p>''Oh, o-okay.'' Mina said nervously. Her dad didn't want her to be used this way...</p><p>''Alright. Everything will be provided for you. Food, shelter, clothes, anything you want. I just want to train you and use your powers for the safety of the village.''</p><p>She nodded and resumed eating. ''Yes, sir.''</p><p>He got up and left, leaving them alone. After Gaara finished eating, he led her back to her bedroom and told her to go to sleep. He teleported in a swirl of sand and left her alone. She gradually began feeling sleepier and sleepier. She thought about what the Kazekage said and how her father objected to it... Mina felt her consciousness slipping.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Mina felt herself being woken up in a kind of violent manner. She felt herself being lifted up from the bed and she instantly woke up in a panicked state. She remembered her surroundings and then looked around seeing Gaara in front of the bed with his hand raised up high.</p><p>''How rude of you to sleep... knowing full well I cannot.'' He said.</p><p>''You told me I could.''</p><p>She felt the grip of the sand tighten on her leg and winced. Her ice froze the binding sand from her leg and she pulled her leg out making her fall flat out on the bed. She raised her head to look up she she saw him up close. Her heart skipped at the look of him. He was glaring at her.</p><p>''You can't keep me from sleeping, Gaara... Maybe one day you will get to sleep as well.''</p><p>He scowled. ''I would only sleep in death. Once the beast would be extracted I would be as good as dead. I will never sleep and live the next day.''</p><p>Mina smiled at him, but deep inside her heart sunk. He didn't say anything, just stared at her for a while.</p><p>''He wants us to go train before you leave.'' By ''he'' she thought he meant his father.</p><p>Mina smiled. ''Hey, after we train, do you want to go play a little before I have to leave?''</p><p>He growled at her. ''I told you I no longer do that!''</p><p>''But we're kids...''</p><p>''You're so stupid! Do I look like other kids to you?!'' He was angry.</p><p>''Gaara...'' Despite everything you are still a child. We both are... this is an essential part of our life.</p><p>He turned towards the door but before he left she heard him sigh. ''We'll be outside.''</p><p>She felt bad for Gaara. He was so unhappy. Mina listened to him and not long after she joined not only Gaara and his father, but also his two siblings. They exited the village and began training a few miles from there.</p><p>The Kazekage was extremely impressed of her cryokinatic ability to manipulate water and ice. She was able to control it the same way Gaara controlled his sand. He observed most of her powers are unleashed via her hand movements and controlled by her emotions. If she was happy and at peace, she could control them better, but if she is angry, afraid or stressed, she would lose control and cause great harm to those around her.</p><p>She could manifest and shape various structures made of ice, or cold phenomena from snow flurries to blizzards. She was capable of shooting icy blasts from her hands, form ice structures, move any sized ice structures at will.</p><p>Despite her initially not having any formal training, she is capable of using her magical abilities for battle. When Kankuro and Temari attacked her, she was able to hold them both off on her own and eventually manage to gain the upper hand.</p><p>It was also interesting that when Mina is truly frightened or feels threatened, her powers will act on their own accord in order to protect her, just like Gaara's sand. When she was attacked, Temari had thrown a kunai and almost instantly, a wall of ice formed as a shield to intercept the blade before it would otherwise lodge itself in her head.</p><p>And what was even more impressive to him was that she was able to freeze and shatter Gaara's sand and escape him or stop his attacks. She was proving to be very promising. He could not wait to start training her. She'll be the ultimate weapon.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Lord Sanput finished up with the councils just as they finished their training. Mina sadly said her goodbyes to Gaara, even though he said nothing back. She made sure to tell Kankuro bye, and to her surprise he pecked her on the cheek. She looked at him embarrassed and he smirked at her. Red faced and flustered now, she left with her father back home.</p><p>She was really gonna miss Gaara, she hoped he'd be alright without her. Of course she knew he'd be fine, she just didn't want him to feel alone and sad again. Mina couldn't wait to come back. She wondered what the next six years will bring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter: Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Six years Later)</p><p>Mina finally turned twelve today. For her birthday she was packing her things, getting ready to move in the Kazekage Mansion in the Sand. She was actually pretty nervous about being a way from home. What if she wasn't good enough?</p><p>She looked at her long mirror on her wall. She had grown into a young ''beautiful lady'', or so her mom says. But don't mothers say dumb stuff like that anyway even if it wasn't true?</p><p>She looked herself up and down. She was taller now at 4'8 and a bit curvier. Her hair was the same length and style, long pigtails pulled over her shoulders. She wore a light blue chi-pao dress with short sleeves and black shorts underneath. She had her blue ninja band around her slim waist like a belt and her the magical pendent around her neck. She still looked the same just more feminine and a different outfit.</p><p>''Mina, your father wants to know if your almost ready.'' Her mother knocked and walked in.</p><p>''Almost.'' Then she turned to her mother with a frown.</p><p>''What's the matter, darling?''</p><p>''I'm gonna miss you and dad so much. What if I disappoint you all?''</p><p>''Don't think like that, Mina. You look just like a splitting image of your grandmother and she was beautiful.'' She smiled. ''We'll miss you too, sweety, but we're doing this for your protection.''</p><p>''I know, but this... this just isn't fair!'' Her mother held her. ''Why can't they just accept me? Why do I have to go?''</p><p>''I know , Mina, it's not fair. Not at all. People fear things that they don't understand.''</p><p>Mina thought back to Gaara. Over the years, Mina had managed to control her ice magic better, but... it wasn't enough for the villagers to feel safe. They still wanted her out of here.</p><p>It hurt so much to be hated for something she couldn't help. She was born with these powers, it was in her genes. There was no getting rid of it unless she... died.</p><p>''Mina,'' her father came in. ''It's time to go. I hope you're ready.''</p><p>''Yes, father.'' She nodded, getting up to put her blue ninja shoes on.</p><p>She followed him as he explained proper elegance and manners she was to follow. Not to mention she had to follow orders to every exact detail from the Kazekage, now that he was going to be her new Lord.</p><p>She was extremely nervous about all the change, and not to mention she was gonna be alone.</p><p>Once the servants finished loading her things, they were off to her new home. Mina had butterflies in her stomach the whole ride there. Her father continued to banter to her how a Hamato lady should act and such. He wanted her to impress them. Talk about pressure.</p><p>It took them three days to arrive. They walked up to the Kazekage's office for further instructions. Her father knocked before a gruff ''enter'' came. They walked into the office where the Kazekage sat in his desk with paperwork scattered everywhere.</p><p>He looked up at them and sat up straight. ''Well Mina, Mr. Hamato, I take it you had a safe trip and are ready to abide by our agreement?''</p><p>Her father nodded. ''Yes, sir. We did and we are. Would it be possible if I could spend a few minutes alone to talk about Mina and her powers with you alone?''</p><p>''Of course. I have a few minutes to spare.''</p><p>He nodded and thanked him before turning to Mina. ''I need to speak with the Kazekage for a few minutes, and then you can walk with me to the gate. Wait for me outside, please.''</p><p>''Okay.'' She nodded and walked out of the Kazekage's office.</p><p>Mina leaned on the wall by the door. She sighed out of boredom. She wondered how Gaara was doing. Finally her dad came out. It was a quiet walk until they finally reached the gate.</p><p>''Well this it. I'm sure you'll be in good hands. I'm so proud of you, Mina.'' Lord Sanput smiled at her. She blushed and nodded, trying to hold back her tears. She was a big girl now and big girls don't cry.</p><p>They exchanged hugs and he kissed her head. She watched him leave as her tears started falling, unable to hold them any longer. She was going to miss her parents terribly.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Mina explored her new village, trying to get use to where everything was. Now that she didn't have to worry about her father's guards tracking her, she could go as she please and she felt... free. She ran and skipped all around the village she was just so happy.</p><p>To her excitement, she spotted a cotton candy stand and ran to get some. It's been forever since she had any. She thanked the man as he handed her her treat. She smiled as she ate it, enjoying the treat. It was better than she remembered.</p><p>Mina continued her walk to the play ground. She sat on a swing as she swung a bit while she finished her treat. It felt like forever since she been here. It felt like yesterday she was running and playing with the children here, for once getting to experience having friends. But then... she accidentally killed two of them. The horrible memory flashed in her mind as she stopped swinging.</p><p>Those horrified expressions...</p><p>The blood and the tears...</p><p>Those hateful looks...</p><p>You witch!</p><p>Monster!</p><p>''You'll pay for this, Mina!'' Hikaru yelled.</p><p>Then his face flashed into her mind. Gaara's gleeful and taunting laugh echoed in her mind. Mina clutched her head in a plea to her psych to let her forget it all.</p><p>That was great.</p><p>''Are you okay?''</p><p>Mina's eyes flew open at the new voice. She glanced up to see a young girl with short brown hair and concerned black eyes. Mina blushed in embarrassment. She must look insane.</p><p>''Um, yes I'm fine. Just a head ache I guess.'' She laughed nervously.</p><p>The girl smiled. ''Well that's a relief. I thought you were upset over something. Mind if I join you?''</p><p>Mina shook her head. ''Not at all.''</p><p>She sat in the swing next to her. ''My name is Matsuri, what's yours?''</p><p>''I'm Mina.''</p><p>''Nice to meet you, Mina. Are you visiting?''</p><p>''Well, no, I'm new to the village. I just moved today actually.''</p><p>''Oh really now, well where were you originally from?'' Matsuri asked curiously.</p><p>''I'm from a small village called Lorraine, we excel in medicine.''</p><p>''Oh, well that's cool. We need all the help we can get. Our medical ninja aren't very... educated.'' She laughed. ''I want to be a good medical ninja one day.''</p><p>''That's awesome, I do too! I want to be as good as Lady Tsunade one day.'' Mina smiled.</p><p>''She's amazing. I hope I can come as close as I can to being as good as her.''</p><p>''I'm sure you can if you work hard enough. You can be anything you want to be.'' Mina smiled encouraging.</p><p>Matsuri nodded. ''I will train hard. Where do you live?''</p><p>Mina's smile fell as she looked at the ground.</p><p>''Did I say something wrong?''</p><p>''No, no, you did nothing wrong.'' Mina looked back up at her with sad eyes, ''I live here alone. My father left me here under the Kazekage's orders.''</p><p>Matsuri's eyes widened at that. ''Why?''</p><p>''In order to build a stronger alliance with your village, I was chosen to marry the next Kazekage.'' And because my village wanted me gone...</p><p>''Oh, wow.'' She looked back up at her. ''Which son are you marrying?''</p><p>Mina looked down. ''Kankuro.''</p><p>Mina looked back up when she heard a 'whew'. ''That's a relief.''</p><p>''Why's that?'' Mina asked with a frown.</p><p>Matsuri blushed and avoided looking at her.</p><p>''U-Um, your just lucky you don't have to marry Gaara. H-He's scary and violent.'' She laughed nervously.</p>

<p>Mina looked down thinking of Gaara. ''He's really not that bad. He's just misunderstood. I believe people are afraid because they don't know him. They don't even try to.''</p><p>''Hm?'' Matsuri looked at her questioning.</p><p>''Sorry just thinking of something.''</p><p>''Do you like Gaara?'' Matsuri asked asked with an angry undertone, which made Mina arch a brow.</p><p>''No. I just know someone like Gaara is all. My feelings are for my fiance only. Why do you like him?''</p><p>She lied to a point feeling it was none of her business since she didn't know Matsuri that well. She seemed kinda lonely too. But from the way she was acting, it seems she may like Gaara. Poor girl should just move on, Gaara wanted no part of love.</p><p>Matsuri blushed heavily. ''I think maybe a little bit... Anyway I need to head home. We should hangout sometime!''</p><p>Mina nodded realizing how late it had gotten. It was mid-afternoon when she arrived. ''Yea, sure!''</p><p>''Well, see you around, Mina!''</p><p>''See you around, too, Matsuri!'' Mina smiled, waving as she ran off.</p><p>So, that girl likes Gaara, huh? Mina smiled at the thought, there was still hope for love for him among all this hate in the village.</p><p>As Mina was about to leave, she notice two stones in the back of the park. Curiously she walked over to them. When she got to them her heart sunk. They were tombstones... for those kids she killed.</p><p>Mina fell to her knees from grief. ''I'm so, so, so sorry for what I did to you. You all were just trying to protect me... Please, please forgive me... Everyday I live with this regret in my heart. I'm sorry I wasn't a good friend...''</p>
<p>Mina jolt hearing a familiar voice behind her. Was he there the whole time? She didn't want to turn around to see the hate in his eyes. A part of her was afraid to, the last thing he said to her was ominous...</p><p>''Hey freak, I'm talking to you!'' He yelled. ''And get the hell away from my sister's grave. You have no right after what you did to her.''</p><p>Mina turned around to see Hikaru. He was very intimidating. He was so much bigger than her. She could defiantly tell he's been training a lot. His face had a frightening look, pure hate and rage. He looked like an animal ready to tear her to pieces.</p><p>''Please, you have to believe me! I never meant for it to happen and I'm truly sorry!'' Tears were falling down her face.</p><p>''Save it! It will never make up for what you did! My sister didn't deserve this, she was trying to protect you from that monster. But it was you that was the monster. I knew all this time it was you, even when the Kazekage's tried to convince us otherwise. I saw the ice. I saw it all...''</p><p>Mina stood truly afraid, he was acting like he was about to snap and hurt her. He didn't want to hear her side or accept her apology, no... he want to kill her. She could feel it. She was going to have to fight him, even though she didn't want to. Even though she has more control of her powers, she was still afraid of hurting or killing him.</p><p>Mina stiffen when he glared into her eyes... this was it. ''You killed them to protect that monster and I see now it was because you're a monster too.''</p><p>''I lost control of my anger when you all started throwing rocks at him. It gave me flashbacks. I get treated like him at my village, so it brought back some bad memories... I know you don't want to hear it, but I desperately want you to not see me like that. I don't even remember doing it!''</p><p>Mina gasped as he pulled a kunai out.</p><p>''Please, I don't want to fight you!''</p><p>''I don't give a shit what you want! This is for my sister!!'' He charged at her.</p><p>Mina jumped back as ice shot up right before the kunai could hit her. He pulled his kunai out of the ice and swung it at her. Mina did nothing but doge his aggressive swing, he was in a blind rage. He wasn't thinking clearly, he was running purely on emotion and adrenaline.</p><p>She cried out as he managed to slice her arm. She had enough of this, she froze his feet to the ground. The ice moved up till he was unable to move, bound by ice. He threw the kunai at her, she moved her head slightly, dodging it.</p><p>He struggled against the ice. ''Let me go!''</p><p>''No, I don't trust you. I hate having to do this but...'' She knocked him upside the head with a piece of ice, knocking him out cold. ''You need to chill out.''</p><p>The ice fell around him causing his limp body to fall to the ground. Mina sighed sadly and turned to leave. The villagers steadily began to descend the streets into their home. She held her arm to try to stop the bleeding, it hurt.</p><p>She walked on till she was in front of the Kazekage's tower. How was she going to explain this cut? She sighed again and walked inside.</p><p>Mina made a bee-line to her room to tend to her arm. To her dismay, her room was under construction. Where the hell was she suppose to sleep?</p><p>''Crud, I'm gonna have to find somewhere to go. I need to tend to this cut, but seems I'm gonna have to seek someone to help me.''</p><p>She stopped by Kankuro's room to see he wasn't inside. He must be eating or something. She closed his door and headed for Gaara's room.</p><p>Once she came to his door at the very end of the hall, away from all the other, she decided she better knock before going in. She knew he would attack otherwise.</p><p>She knocked a bit nervously and waited. When no one opened she took a deep breath and opened the door. Again, no one was inside. She sighed and closed the door. Mina was disappointed. She held her arm and turned around to leave but bumped into Temari.</p><p>''You must be brave or very stupid. No one goes in Gaara's room, least of all open his door without permission.'' Temari notice the bleeding cut on her arm. ''It's definitely not wise to be around him when your wounded. Blood excites the demon in him. What happened?''</p><p>''I... tripped and hit a corner...'' Mina was horrible at lying. She could tell Temari didn't believe her.</p><p>''That's offly deep, looks like a knife cut.'' Temari examined her arm then looked at her.</p><p>Unable to handle Temari's looks anymore she whispered, ''I got in a fight...''</p><p>Temari chuckled, ''First day here, and you've already gotten into trouble.''</p><p>Mina was thankful she didn't ask anymore questions about it. ''I was hoping to find some company. Kankuro was gone so I thought...''</p><p>''Gaara doesn't like to be bothered for petty reasons. You can hang out with me if you want and I can fix that arm up for you. You are family after all.'' Temari smiled. ''Follow me.''</p><p>Mina followed Temari to her room. She was happy Temari was acknowledging her as family. At first she didn't like Temari, she thought she was arrogant, but she seemed pretty cool.</p><p>Once inside Mina looked around the very expensive looking room. ''Wow! This room is amazing!''</p><p>Temari chuckled. ''It is isn't it. Your room will look similar to mine once they've finished with it. Father said you were to share my room until then. We can have a sleepover on your first night here.''</p><p>Mina smiled with excitement in her eyes. ''I've never had a sleepover before. Sounds exciting!''</p><p>Temari smiled. ''Me either, but I've heard of them. My friends are too scared to sleep over here because of Gaara and father won't let me stay the night for safety reasons. We can dress up, play games, eat junk food and stay up late and watch movies. Just to get to know each other better.''</p><p>''That sounds awesome! Let's do it!''</p><p>xxx</p><p>Mina groggily awoke with a tummy ache and the painful urge to pee. She looked next to her to see Temari peacefully sleeping. They had fallen asleep watching a romantic movie on the couch. They were still all dressed up from their makeovers. There was all kinds of junk food scattered around them. She giggled at Temari's chocolate covered face and got up.</p><p>Mina's dress that Temari had picked out was strapless and tight. It was a plan dark whine maroon colored dress. It came up a bit past her mid-thighs and had a slit up her right thigh. Temari gave her some matching colored heels and some jewelry, gold bracelets and hooped ear rings. Her hair was loose and fluffed into a wild due. Temari had even applied some dark red lip stick and some blush on her.</p><p>Mina rubbed her lips together and looked in the mirror in the bathroom. She still wasn't use to seeing herself like this. She was surprisingly beautiful. I look like mama and grandma when she was younger... she could practically her them say in her head. She missed them terribly.</p><p>Her heels clacked as she walked down the hall making her way back from the bathroom. On her way she glance out the window and saw a figure sitting on the roof. Was that Gaara?</p><p>She walked closed to the window to get a better look. She could spot that blood red hair a mile away. She smiled. Gaara!</p><p>Mina turned to run, careful not to fall in her heels as she made her way to the roof. Once she was outside she took in Gaara's new look from behind. Gaara was getting more and more handsome if that were possible. She'd always thought Gaara was kinda cute when they were kids, in his own different way of course.</p><p>Her thoughts turned back to the weird girl she'd met earlier today. What was her name... oh yes, Matsuri. Seems she wasn't the only one who thoughts so. She thought on how she was so quick to jealousy when she told her she was friends with him, but then deny it. Like she was threatened by her or something... but guess she should be, because she was Gaara's friend. There was no changing that, unless she wanted to die.</p><p>Sorry, Matsuri... but you've missed out he's mine now and I'm his.</p><p>Mina looked at Gaara's back. Would their friendship be the same, or has he forgotten her? Six years is a long time... He made her nervous sometimes, like now for instance. They were friends, though she didn't think he knew the meaning of the word, but she was happy with whatever friendship offered her.</p><p>Mina could feel her feelings overflowing... and having reached puberty wasn't helping at all. What's wrong with me?</p><p>Suddenly, she was encased in sand and lifted into the air and brought closer to him. The sand slowly covering her face and it wrapped tighter and tighter. Just as cautious as ever...</p><p>Her ice froze the sand till it shattered. She landed on her back on the ground with a hard thud that left her breathless. Gasping she tilted her head up to see Gaara with a startled look that quickly disappeared into a blank stare once he noticed who it was.</p><p>''Nice to see you too, Gaara.'' Mina said with a smile before getting up and taking a seat beside him. ''I don't usually dress like this, your sister dolled me up. I wasn't sure you'd recognize me.''</p><p>''Hn.'' He mumbled as he looked back towards the village with empty eyes. ''You're the only one who can do that.''</p><p>''Do what?'' She asked confused.</p><p>''Escape my sand.''</p><p>Mina smiled playfully. ''Yet I don't run away, I still stay by your side even after.''</p><p>He glanced at her from the side of his eyes then looked forward again. It was quiet for awhile as they sat silently looking at the village. Mina loved the view. All the lights with the moon shine made it look like the village was glowing a blue haze. She could stay here forever.</p><p>They enjoyed the quiet of the village until she decided to ask him something. Something she wanted to know she had from him. ''Hey, Gaara... Can I ask you something?''</p><p>He just glanced her way with a questioning look.</p><p>''Do you think I'm trustworthy?''</p><p>''What does it matter if I think you are or not?''</p><p>''I've always wanted you to trust me. If the demon can trust me enough to let me near you... why can't you?''</p><p>''I never said I don't, didn't I?''</p><p>''No... I was thinking... I wanted to try something out. Promise you won't get mad at me for trying?''</p><p>He shrugged. She smiled and leaned in.</p><p>''I'm going to touch you.'' He raised a brow at this. He looked at her like she had grown a second head. ''I want to touch you. Why won't you let me?''</p><p>''Why would you want to touch me?''</p><p>''Because it would make me happy.'' She looked at him hopefully. ''Touching someone feels comforting... it's pleasing, it gives you a feeling of safety. You know that we're alike... we only have each other to count on, to trust...''</p><p>''We are the village's most powerful weapons. How can you not feel safe?''</p><p>''Well I don't... I feel lonely... I crave touch... I want to touch you.'' He scowled, feeling someone near. Mina took it as him rejecting her. ''Forget I said anything...''</p><p>A kunai was thrown her way. His sand shielded her perfectly along with her ice, startling her. They turned their attention at the ninja that was most likely after Gaara. This was nothing new for him. 

</p>
<p>The moment Mina looked at the ninja's face, her heart stopped. Hikaru?</p><p>''How did you find me, Hikaru?''</p><p>''Simple. I knew you'd be with him. Monsters have to stick together after all.''</p><p>''You don't have to do this, please just-''</p><p>''Shut up!'' Hikaru yelled at her, making her flinch. ''I told you... I don't give a damn about your apology! Only thing I want... is your blood on my hands like my sister's was on yours.''</p><p>He barely had time to blink after that statement, before Gaara encased him in sand and took him off the ground and into the air, restricting all his movements.</p><p>Mina's eyes widened as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. He still continued to glare hatefully at her.
</p><p>Gaara's scowl deepened, he was infuriated that anyone would dare try to take something that belonged to him. It's one thing to come after him, but not her. Never. He'll never let that happen.</p><p>''I realize my time has come.'' He managed to say before the sand tightened. With his last breath he spat at her and choked out, ''From... one murderer, to another... I'll see you in hell.''</p><p>Gaara grinned maniacally before crushing him. He was dead on the spot. Blood poured over her dress and skin. She was a bloody mess. She wiped the blood from her face with her trembling hands and looked at them with horrid eyes.</p><p>Flashbacks were hitting her hard, and now this... now his blood stained her hands. Her heart pounding fast in her ears as tears fell. This is my fault...</p><p>He turned back to face the village. She tried quickly to wipe her tears, she had to stay strong. Hikaru chose this path.</p><p>''Who was that guy?'' He finally asked, not looking at her.</p><p>Mina sniffled and said, ''That was Hikaru, a boy I played with at the playground. That girl I killed was his sister...''</p><p>''So he sought revenge.''</p><p>''Yea. I bumped into him earlier at the playground, not long after I arrived. He attacked me and tried to kill me, which is why my arm is patched up. I knocked him out and left, but I never thought he'd go this far...''</p><p>''This is a good example of why I don't trust anyone. Trusting people to that level is poison. They will betray you, twist you up and hurt you. It's not worth it.''</p><p>Mina looked at the village before looking at him, he was a bloody mess like her. She saw the wary look in his eyes as she ever so slowly, and gently, placed her bloodied hand on his, which was on his thigh. He felt so cold... The first thing he did when she touched him was flinch.</p><p>''I have no intention to hurt you... You know touching feels nice and I want you to experience nice things. I want you to feel appreciated.''</p><p>''Why?''</p><p>''Because... I get a feeling you never felt appreciated like no one ever in your life thought you ever mattered, even though you tried so hard in the beginning... no one noticed your struggle... You deserve to feel good things like anyone else.'' She grasped his bloodied hand in hers. ''You are so cold...''</p><p>She grasped it into both her hands, trying to get it to warm up. He nodded hesitantly trying to get used to the feeling.</p><p>Mina reached for his other hand and smiled when he didn't push her away by now. She held each of his hands in her hands and was caressing his knuckles with her thumbs. ''You have beautiful hands... strong.''</p><p>Mina risked a quick glance at his face and he was looking at his hands, maybe trying to discover what he was feeling.</p><p>He didn't say anything and she presumed this was all for tonight. With a last caress she slowly let his hands fall to his lap. She felt her eyelids become heavy. She was very tired and needed a bath.</p><p>''I'm going to bed... see you in the morning?'' He just nodded absently and turned his attention to the village. ''Oh, um, thanks for helping me earlier, too.''</p><p>She didn't wait for a response, not that she was expecting one either. As she walked through the corridor making her way to her bedroom she encountered Temari on her way to their room. Oh, no.</p><p>She noticed her and turned to face her, but as soon as she did her face turned pale. She was covered in blood, which was why she was hoping to get cleaned up before she saw her.</p><p>''What happened to you?!''</p><p>''I was attacked by an assassin when on the roof with Gaara. Of course, do you think Gaara was going to stand there and get murdered, despite me standing there?'' Mina sighed.</p><p>''No... but to be walking like that around-''</p><p>''Relax. I was just heading to take a bath...'' She walked to the bedroom door.</p><p>''Wow, what a day, huh? Getting into a fight and getting mixed up in an assassination with Gaara. I see you're going to be a trouble magnet.''</p><p>''Oh, haha.'' Mina rolled her eyes as she closed the door. But cracked it back open, ''Thank you, Temari.''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter: Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Three Months Later)</p><p>Mina was getting better and better as the days past. She knew everything about the Sand Village's history, customs and laws, and what was expected of her duties as the Kazekage's wife.</p><p>Her training with the Kazekage and the Sabaku children has help her learn to control her powers more. The Kazekage was very impressed and pleased of her progress. Though for her, it made her feel terrible for taking his attention away from his other kids. His prime focus was on her, talk about pressure.</p><p>Her powers have grown immensely. Her hands were able to form thick frost around whatever it touched. Combined with honed concentration, she can conjure her magic in impressive and stronger forms. She was able to turn the entire village into a winter wonderland. She was capable of creating ice structures of any shape or size, deadly blizzards, and more.</p><p>She could move ice structures at will. It also appears that her control extends to almost all forms of winter weather, and manipulate wind streams to some degree. Interestingly, it would seem that nearly her entire body is capable of conjuring ice and snow.</p><p>Magical powers aside, she also was considerably fast and agile, she could perform incredible parkour attributes. Sliding on ice with great balance and leaping from one ice-made structure to another.</p><p>But sadly, her abilities were not only beautiful, but lethal too...</p><p>She remembered when she was a young child, she accidentally cast her magic on another child while trying to play, but he showed to not only freeze to death, but slowly transform into an ice statue, and the process only hastens if they are in cold conditions.</p><p>When the boy was affected by her magic, he underwent physical changes. First, some of his hair turned white as snow before it spread completely. Second, he started to feel cold as it progresses and soon became weak to walk, nevertheless move. And finally, the boy noticed ice emerging from his hands than he became enraptured in ice.</p><p>From that day on, she was considered too dangerous for the village. She was accused of being a witch or using sorcery, since she could not only weld ice but she could see glimpses into the future. Her father eventually had her locked away for her protection, but their was only so much he could do. The village wanted her dead after that accident or exiled. Her father decided to have her wed out, and now here she was.</p><p>She and Kankuro had developed a kind of neutral relationship, they understood their marriage was for political matters. Though, Mina had decided to give it a try, but Kankuro was a flirt and never really seemed interested of having a relationship with her. Maybe it was because she was two years younger than him, and he says he hated kids. But in a way, he seemed a little uncomfortable around her. She guesses her powers scared him, but she wasn't unstable as she once was.</p><p>Eventually, after having her heart broken over and over she decided to stop trying. She and Gaara had gotten closer, as close as he allowed. This of course caught Kankuro's attention and he didn't like it too much. He decided then he wanted a relationship, but it was too late. The damage's been done and her heart was falling for another.</p><p>She knew it was one sided and he could never know how she felt or he'd kill her. He was serious about not wanting love from anyone and that was part of their agreement. She can't fall in love with him. She figured being used by him was better than nothing.</p><p>Even though she knew Kankuro was just wanting her now so his brother couldn't have her, he hadn't realized his brother already had her. She was his, until the day she dies or she would die.</p><p>Though, he had suspected lately that something was up with her and Gaara. He didn't much like how she would look at him and how Gaara always wanted her with him. He saw how much Gaara trusted her and let her near him, that was definitely not normal. Him and Gaara would sometimes ''argue'' till Gaara would threaten his life. Kankuro knew he was powerless against him, so he would storm off.</p><p>When someone would look at Gaara the wrong way, or would anger or hurt him she would stand up for him. They of course started calling her the monster's advocate or his bitch. She never hurt them, but it was tempting. They were treating him so poorly. She didn't care what they said about her.</p><p>Gaara became incredibly strong and Mina couldn't help but always praise him. He would often glare at her because maybe he didn't believe she was thinking so highly of him. Even after all these years she hoped he would trust her one day.</p><p>xxx</p><p>She sighed and stretched on her bed in a lazy manner. She suddenly felt this uncomfortable pain in her stomach. It was bearable pain but none the less uncomfortable. It was coming and going. Mina never felt this before. Then the pain seemed to be going south. She got in a fetal position with her hands on her stomach. She was beginning to feel down for some reason.</p><p>Gaara decided to integrate into her room and she smiled when she saw him glance her way and got up on a sitting position.</p><p>''Where have you been?'' Mina asked.</p><p>He was just looking at her with no emotion. He did not hold coldness in his eyes, or anger, just his present poker face. He took a few slow steps towards her. He grabbed the side of his head and winced. The demon was speaking to him.</p><p>''What's he saying?'' She got off the bed and closed the space between them. ''Hm?''</p><p>He groaned in pain which made her heart throb painfully.</p><p>''Tell him not to hurt you...''</p><p>''Shut up, Mina.''</p><p>''Hmm... Make me.'' He shot her a quick glare. ''No, seriously though. What's he saying?''</p><p>''I don't understand what he means... It doesn't matter.''</p><p>''Could you let him out, but without hurting?''</p><p>He shot her an icy glare.</p><p>''Do you know what you're asking for?!'' He yelled.</p><p>''I just want to see...''</p><p>He scowled. ''You're so stupid.''</p><p>''Come on, don't be like that...'' Mina got closer to him until she was mere inches from him. ''What does he think of me?''</p><p>''Maybe you'll find out... sooner than you think...''</p><p>''That's so cute of you for making me hope.'' She giggled.</p><p>''Stop with this.'' He regained his composure.</p><p>''Okay, fine... You came to get me, didn't you?''</p><p>''Hn.'' Mina almost giggled when he did that. That was a habit of his the she come to adore. ''Let's go.''</p><p>She followed him without objection. She was next to him but kind of followed behind him and she could smell his scent. He had this musky, earthy scent to him that made her want to touch him. But sometimes after a kill he would smell like rust almost, like iron. It wasn't the most attractive smell. She presumed he smelled like that because of the sand he uses as armor. Some of the sand he used to kill got on him.</p><p>''So, where are we going?'' She asked.</p><p>''Baki called for us to assemble, something about an A ranked mission.''</p><p>''Interesting. I can come too, right?''</p><p>''You're coming with me, whether Baki or Kankuro likes it or not.''</p><p>He was very possessive of her, even if he would never admit that. He was unwilling to share her with anyone, even Kankuro who was suppose to be her fiance. She felt he had some sort of attachment to her.</p><p>They entered a small room, where there was a tall man, with a turban and had half his face covered. He had some red markings on his face. He looked at them but did not say anything. Gaara leaned against a wall and Mina decided to just sit down.</p><p>Shortly after the other two siblings came and sat down. Kankuro sat nearest to her, earning a glare from Gaara. Once they were all there the man began talking about the mission, which involved taking over Konoha.</p><p>Temari was shocked by the mission. She asked , not believing her ears, ''What? What did you say?''</p><p>''For this Chuunin Exam, the Village of the Sand will make you three take it. We will also need the help of Mina as well, in case we need backup.'' Mina nodded. She will be going on a mission with them after all. ''But this mission is not so you can become Chuunin. It is so you can take advantage of the Chuunin Exam and crush Konoha.''</p><p>''Why?!'' Temari asked. ''Aren't Konoha and the Sand allies?''</p><p>''That alliance treaty is the problem.''</p><p>''What do you mean?'' This time Kankuro asked.</p><p>''You Genin do not know the details... But after the treaty was signed, the Country of Wind's idiotic feudal lord... He forced us, the Hidden Village of the Sand, to reduce our armaments. He became a client for Konoha, when he should have been giving missions to our village. Also, he greatly cut the budget for our village... And greatly reduced the number of ninja for the country as well. When the head is stupid, we, the arms and legs, have a hard time. To maintain our power, our village has the raise the quality of each individual ninja.'' He looked at Gaara while he said his next sentence. ''That's why ninjas like you were created... Gaara.''</p><p>Gaara was glaring the whole time.</p><p>''The security of the Country of Wind is very low right now. But that feudal lord and his attendants do not understand that!'' He yelled and punched the wall behind him, making the painting above to move slightly. ''Kazekage sensed danger in the Hidden Village of the Sand's power decrease so he concluded that we need to cooperate with the Hidden Village of Sound and destroy Konoha. This will regain Suna's dignity... And we will let the idiotic feudal lord understand the importance of crisis management for this country!''</p><p>He hit the wall again and the painting fell to the ground with a loud thud.</p><p>''If we waste any more time, the Sand will lose power to battle Konoha. Now is the time.'' He paid attention to Gaara again. He was so important. ''This mission, Gaara... it depends a lot on your performance.''</p><p>His siblings gave him a look that she didn't like again. Gaara simply replied with, ''Yes.''</p><p>''This applies to you as well, Mina.'' She heard him say, but she kept her eyes fixated on Gaara, who was glaring holes in the walls.</p><p>''Oh, okay.'' She muttered nervously. She didn't know what to feel about all this. It's one thing to destroy a village by accident, but willingly...</p><p>''Once the mission is executed, we will go to war with Konoha.'' The man continued.</p><p>''Another war?'' Temari asked. ''The alliance treaty was created after so many sacrifices, and now it's going to be voided... And a lot of people are going to die again.''</p><p>''Hey, Temari!'' Kankuro exclaimed.</p><p>''This is all Kazekage's will.''</p><p>That guy doesn't know how to value things. He is making so many mistakes. Mina thought death is not too far away from him.</p><p>''Kazekage's?''</p><p>''Ninjas are tools of war. The alliance treaty only threatened our existence. This is a Super-A class mission. Proceed with caution.'' He said before giving them a serious glare and leaving the room.</p><p>They all sat in silence and let all the information sink in. Mina glanced at the siblings and they looked a little concerned, worried and uncertain. Gaara straightened up and came closer to her, making other two in the room freeze a little.</p><p>''Let us go, Mina.'' He said coldly.</p><p>''Hold it, Gaara!'' Kankuro barked stopping Mina from getting up. ''She's not going anywhere with you!''</p><p>Gaara glared sharply. ''Do you honestly believe she'd rather stay here with a weakling like you?''</p><p>Kankuro shot up in an instant grabbing his slash in a threatening manner.</p><p>''Kankuro, don't!'' Temari cried out.</p><p>''She's my fiance, Gaara.''</p><p>''I couldn't care less. Release me before I kill you right where you stand.''</p><p>''Kankuro, please let him go.'' Mina pleaded. ''Gaara I'll meet you in the hall, just let me talk to him for a minute.''</p><p>''You get in my way and I'll kill you.'' Kankuro's eyes narrowed as Gaara swatted his hand off him and walked out.</p><p>''Mina, I refuse to let you hang with that lunatic any longer!'' Kankuro growled.</p><p>''Why do you even care? You made it pretty clear that you want no relationship with me! It's as you say, ''purely political'' there's no ''real feelings'' involved!'' Mina yelled in his face as she got up.</p><p>In the corner of her eye she could see red. An unsettling feeling rose within her gut. There was a small red liquid stain on the chair she sat on.</p><p>''Uh...'' She vocalized her distress, too afraid to touch beneath her legs to confirm her suspicions. She was having a hard time believing what was happening.</p><p>What is this? How did this happen?</p><p>''Y-Yeah, but...'' Kankuro trailed off not knowing what to say, because he had said that to her. Then noticed Mina's situation.</p><p>Her distress was heard by Temari, who was looking at her then at the chair, then her again. Mina didn't know if it was just her, but Temari seemed to give her a sympathetic look. Kankuro freaked out. Neither of them said a thing though.</p><p>Is this normal? Is she going to die?</p><p>Gaara finally came back  to assist at... whatever this was.</p><p>''What are you...'' He sniffed once. ''That smell...''</p><p>This quickly became very embarrassing. She felt very bad. Mina felt her face warm up so much that her eyes began watering. She began fidgeting.</p><p>''You should... probably go without me...'' She was even too ashamed to look him in the face, but she risked a glance. He had his eyes fixated on the stained chair. He was beginning to twitch.</p><p>''What is this'' He more like mumbled.</p><p>''I have no idea.''</p><p>He groaned and grabbed his head like it was hurting. He almost always got like this when he saw blood. He was talking with the demon. His siblings decided it was time to intervene. Temari tried to pull Mina aside, further away from Gaara.</p><p>''Leave her. She is coming with me.'' Gaara said through clenched teeth.</p><p>''Gaara, try to calm down-'' Kankuro tried to reason with him.</p><p>''You don't get to tell me what to do.''</p><p>''Gaara, I need to have a talk with Mina, it won't take long... Please, could you do this for your big sister?''</p><p>He grasped the right side of his head and groaned, before glaring at her. ''Fine.''</p><p>He began walking towards the door, still holding his head. She could feel the relief of the two siblings when they saw Gaara leave.</p><p>''We should probably clean this before we leave.'' Temari said.</p><p>Mina nodded. ''Right, on it.''</p><p>There was a bathroom right next to this room and she went to damp a cloth. She brought the cloth in the room and began removing the stain off the chair the best she could.</p><p>''Come on guys, lighten up.'' Mina smiled. Temari just smiled awkwardly and Kankuro just glared at the floor, she decided to stop. ''Have it your way then.''</p><p>''Why would you trust a freak like him over me?''</p><p>Mina just looked at him. ''Maybe because you're untrustworthy. You've broken my heart countless times. I tried, I really did, but I'm done. I don't care anymore. Do whatever you want.''</p><p>At this Kankuro clinched his teeth. ''So, you're saying you choose him over me?''</p><p>''I wouldn't say that exactly, but yes.''</p><p>''If that's what you want, then fine! I never wanted a freak like you for a wife anyway! Sneaking around with that monster behind my back! Don't say I can trust you when you're not so trustworthy and perfect either!'' He stormed out of the room.</p><p>''I never said I was perfect... I'm far from it.'' Mina mumbled to herself. She glanced at Temari who just stood there awkwardly. She sighed and took the dirty cloth and threw it in the bin in the corner. ''So that just happened...''</p><p>''Yeah, I've never seen Kankuro so upset. I know it's none of my business, but I think you should stay away from Gaara.''</p><p>''Why?'' Mina asked.</p><p>''Well, other than the fact that your engaged to Kankuro, Gaara seems a bit more unstable than normal here lately. There's no telling what the demon is telling him to do.''</p><p>''With all due respect, Temari, I can't do that.'' Temari gave her a look to explain herself. Mina sighed, she's has to tell her the truth. ''In order for me to become friends with Gaara, I had to devote myself completely to him. If I break it off, he'll kill me.''</p><p>Temari groaned. ''This is bad. Why would you do something like that?''</p><p>''Well, I saw how he was treated and I could relate to him. My village treated me the same way. I wanted to be friends with him because we are the same. I wanted to help him not feel so alone anymore. I wanted him to be happy, I wanted to be happy. It seemed like the right thing to do, to help someone in need.'' Mina sighed. ''At the time I was still a young child and didn't really understand what I was getting myself into. Now he's become so attached and possessive of me, there's no getting out of this, not alive anyway.''</p><p>''But he does know you're suppose to marry Kankuro, right? I mean you have to, or their will be sever consequences.''</p><p>''I told him from the start. He doesn't care so long as Kankuro doesn't get in his way. I dread on how he'll take it after we're married, and start having to have a family.''</p><p>''There has to be a way out of this. We should bring this to father's attention. He may can help you out, or pull some strings with the counsels. But anyway, I need to talk to you about what happened earlier. I want you to know that it's normal for women to go through this. I want to tell you more, so will you follow me to my room?''</p><p>''Okay, sure.'' Mina could tell Temari was nervous while they walked towards her room, she really didn't want to do this. ''If it bothers you so much, then you don't have to do this. You're not obliged to.''</p><p>She shook her head. ''I believe you need to know... I don't want there to be any... repercussions.''</p><p>Once they entered the room she closed the door. The room still looked the same as when she shared it with her. Thankfully it didn't take them long to fix her room.</p><p>Temari was looking in her drawer for something. She handed her a dress that she explained was too small for her, and then showed her how to put a pad on a pair of panties and then told her to use the bathroom to change. When Mina was done, she told her to take a seat on her bed. She sat beside her.</p><p>''So, uh... no one has ever told you about the birds and the bees, I take it.''</p><p>Mina shook her head.</p><p>''Right... Why I wanted to let you know these things is because I noticed something... I notice how you look at Gaara.''</p><p>''Wow, I am not even allowed to look at him now?''</p><p>''No, that's not the point.''</p><p>''Then what is?''</p><p>''You are hitting puberty and won't help yourself from feeling some things. You will develop in some places, and the thing that happened earlier will last for at least a week, and will happen every month from now on.''</p><p>''Why? What's the purpose?''</p><p>''Well... your body is preparing itself for the start of a pregnancy, and if this condition isn't met, then this thing called an ovule is being released from your womb. Is it clear? I'm not doing a good job, am I?''</p><p>She shrugged. ''I don't see what this has to do with me looking at Gaara.''</p><p>''Okay, here goes. When, uh, two people like each other, or are attracted to each other, or love each other,'' she became flustered as she looked at her. She too stopped explaining for a brief moment. ''They will want to well... take off their clothes and embrace, they will have sex, make love or fuck, however you want to call it. The man will get between the woman's legs and put his, uh, penis inside her vagina. After a while, the man will release a liquid called semen inside the woman in hopes of her getting pregnant and have a baby. In nine months the baby is born.''</p><p>''Okay, but what if I'm not ready for a baby?''</p><p>''That's correct, that's what you need to avoid. You need to protect yourself. There are more available contraceptive methods but the most common one is the condom.'' Temari remembered something. ''Oh, I forgot to mention. Sex is suppose to feel very good. It helps bring people together... and another thing is that... sometimes men can use you for sex, it can mean nothing to them and can take advantage of you... I'm not sure how Gaara-''</p><p>''Gaara doesn't want to touch me or for me touch him. Kankuro either, he calls me a brat and says he hates kids. I don't even know why he cares if I'm around Gaara when he goes around flirting with other girls...''</p><p>''I know Kankuro is an idiot, but I'm sure eventually when you're older, he'll defiantly want to. As for Gaara, maybe he doesn't want you to touch him, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to touch you.''</p><p>''I kind of doubt any of that.''</p><p>''Anyway, I am not telling you to go around and do this. If you can, don't do it at all and wait till marriage. You are suppose to stay pure till then, but the way Gaara acted earlier has me worried that the demon will influence him to try something. I just wanted to keep you informed. I can provide protection if you want me to. Do what you must, but be protected at all cost. I told you because at least you're willing to listen, unlike my brothers. I do not know what the demon might tell him, so I want you to be cautious.''</p><p>''Thank you for taking the time to tell me these things.'' Mina smiled and got off the bed and headed towards the door. ''Could I have a few of those protection things, just to be safe. And some more pads?''</p><p>Temari nodded and gave her the items. ''Please, be careful, Mina.''</p><p>She nodded and left the room, closing the door gently behind her. She walked over to her room and placed the stuff in the nightstand by her bed and she crashed on the bed. Mina was close to drifting asleep when the familiar sound of shifting sand made itself known.</p><p>She supported herself on her elbows to see what the noise was, but was pushed down on her back. Immediately after appearing in the room Gaara got on top of her. She blushed and made no move to get up from under him.</p><p>What were his intentions?</p><p>His eyes were wide and his pupils small. He was going though an episode of lunacy. But he never got on top of her like this. He usually needed to kill someone.</p><p>''W-What are you doing? Has he been saying things to you again?''</p><p>He nodded. He gripped her shoulders, then grabbed bother her hands and bound them above her head. Her face was so red she thought she could cry. ''He's telling me you're ready.''</p><p>''Ready for what?''</p><p>He ground his hips against hers a couple of times. Mina actually gasped at the contact. She even crossed her legs over his hips not able to think straight. He groaned and licked at her neck, making her regain her focus and quickly uncross her legs.</p><p>No. She didn't want to do this, she wasn't ready to. Thank God for Temari's talk. She managed to pull a hand free to stop his pleasurable assault on her neck. She made him raise his head and look her in the eye.</p><p>''Hold on. I was just given the talk a few minutes ago. I-I don't want to do it, I'm not ready for this.''</p><p>''He's telling me you want me!'' He yelled, only making her feel bad for him.</p><p>''No, I'm not ready...'' she told him bravely.</p><p>''You're mine! Why won't you let me?!''</p><p>Mina looked at him, not believing he was putting her in this situation. ''I want to really...''</p><p>She said sincerely and felt his clothed member throb between her legs. She hummed and he got up slightly to unzip himself.</p><p>She shook her head, ''But not now. I won't let you.''</p><p>He smirked. The cork on his gourd came off with a loud pop. ''You don't have to let me. I always get what I want.''</p><p>Mina's eyes widened, with disbelief. ''You're implying that you would rape me?''</p><p>He ordered his sand to restrain her arms and legs, and she began to struggle. By this time he ripped apart the white sun dress Temari gave her. Thankfully, she had undergarments on this time. She knew Gaara was very unstable now.</p><p>Mina was about to scream for Temari, but he quickly covered her mouth with his hand and growled.</p><p>''Scream and you die.'' He glared at her with crazed eyes. Mina nodded.</p><p>As Gaara reached to unzip his pants, she broke through the sand confining her and blasted him off her with her ice. He was up and after her before she made it off the bed. He sent her flying through the window with a blast of sand. As she was free falling, she managed to create an ice slope and slid safely to the ground.</p><p>Mina looked up to see a very angry Gaara in the window sill. She ran away from him, from that look. It frightened her. She felt him chasing after her, which made her anxiety skyrocket.</p><p>She used her ice as a slide and skied along it, giving herself a good boost. She could hear an angry growl behind her. She turned to look at him. He was on a sand cloud the next instance and zooming at her with incredible speed. She couldn't out run him for long, she was going to have to fight him. Could she take him? If not she had a good life...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter: Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Mina!'' Gaara screamed after her, a giant hand of sand racing out in an attempt to snatch her, but missed.</p><p>Mina continued to dodge him while surfing on a length of ice, she saw both her predator and a wave of sand following closely behind. At this she narrowed her eyes in front of her. Now what will I do? Mina ducked to avoid Gaara's sandy grasp once more.</p><p>She hadn't thought this far ahead as Gaara and her played the classic game of cat and mouse. No one came to her fearful cries and screams, knowing he was the one to cause them. They left her to fend for herself. They were too afraid of the demon, too afraid to help her. They ran inside or closed the blinds.</p><p>Cowards...</p><p>As soon as Mina reached the out skirts of town, she swiftly turned and raced for the dessert leading to the outside. Grateful that Gaara's speed and desperation to catch her sent him sliding in a different direction before he scrambled to correct himself and continue his pursuit after her.</p><p>When Mina ran into the desert a sandstorm erupted. She had to shield her eyes and force herself to continue. She couldn't decide what was more dangerous when she chose to run. Gaara, or the sandstorm she now was trying to maneuver in.</p><p>What was I thinking? Mina thought, her speed began to slow when she tried to rub the grains from her eyes. There's no way I can survive out here!</p><p>Mina was blinded by the sand swimming around her. She could see no light, or building around her. Everything was just darken with sand. Even the moon that had lent some light before could not guide her within the storm. She just prayed that the crazed, boy after her was lost too with the same difficulty she was having.</p><p>Mina had to momentarily halt herself when she drew a breath in, the grains suffocating her as she sent herself into a fury of loud coughs.</p><p>''I...'' Mina tried to speak, lack of oxygen forcing herself to her knees as her coughing continued. ''...can't...''</p><p>Mina could feel herself wanting to gag when she felt the grains of sand stinging her eyes and closing her throat. Her body began to burn as she brought her hands down to support herself.</p><p>Mina assumed the worse as her coughing continued, but as time went on, she suddenly felt herself beginning to draw deep breaths in. The stinging around her body, too, began to ease.</p><p>That's odd. She thought, bringing her head up from the ground as her wincing eyes looked out in front of her.</p><p>As she did, she gasped, and tried desperately to push herself up from the sight in front of her. She watched as a dome of hard sand was now sealing her in, the only source of outside was still in front of her while it too threatened to close off. 

</p>
<p>Mina raced for her only exit when it began to draw smaller and smaller. She knew deep down his sand was faster than her legs, and cursed when her only way out was closed off.</p><p>Mina tried to conjure her magic in ice structures of different shapes and sizes to blast through the hard wall in front of her, hoping to at least crack it. Her ice would puncture the sand or freeze it but more sand repaired the hole, however, Mina had to halt her movement as darkness and realization hit her head on.</p><p>He had caught her.</p><p>''No.'' She whispered, shaking her head as she took a step back, there had to be a way out.</p><p>Mina's body began to shake when a cackle erupted inside this dark prison he had her in. Mina whipped her head all around her, trying desperately to pinpoint his exact location. It was impossible, however, for her to even see her own hands.</p><p>It was at that point that Mina decided that she would refuse to give Gaara the satisfaction he wanted from her now. She would not show him the fear in her eyes he wished to drown himself in.</p><p>She would fight.</p><p>''I'm not afraid of you!'' She screamed at the nothingness.</p><p>As her words finished, so too did his laugh, and as the seconds turned to minutes, Mina felt herself backing up. Somehow the silence in the dark felt more threatening to her than his maniacal laughter. The unknown was always unsettling.</p><p>As she took another step back, she felt her back bump into another body. Before she could react, she felt a hand grip at her stomach hard, pulling the back of her figure roughly into his chest. Despite what she had said, she shivered when she felt his hot breath on her neck. His lips drawing closer to her ear before he spoke.</p><p>''You should be.''</p><p>Mina reached for the hand on her stomach in an instant, trying her best to use her strength to pry his fingers off her. As she did this, his fingertips sank deeper into her belly, reminding her that she had lost, that he was in control now. Mina, however, would fight until the very end.</p><p>Gaara teased her as he softly blew into the crook of her neck, reminding her that she had done this to herself. When she felt his breath, she arched forward, desperately trying to keep his cold lips away from her warm skin.</p><p>Mina bowed as far as her body would let her. She felt Gaara's nails dig deeper into her stomach as she tried desperately to tuck away. Her hair fell forward as she listened to him laugh at her desperation to escape.</p><p>''I'm glad you ran.'' He mocked her, his other hand now snaking around her neck. ''It was exciting!''</p><p>As he emphasized that word, he brought Mina roughly straight up by pulling her neck back. He choked her lightly, forcing her to oblige while he brought her body closer to his. She almost blushed.</p><p>''Your smell...'' he pulled her head closer to his face, then he buried his nose in her hair behind her ear and sniffed in deep into it. ''It drives me insane. I never felt like this. I don't know how to handle it! The things he's saying to me...''</p><p>Mina stiffened as she felt Gaara drag his wet tongue across her shoulder. As soon as his tongue touched her skin, Mina could feel both the hands on her stomach and neck tighten their hold on her. Desperation in his grip to not let her escape him.</p><p>She closed her eyes when she felt his tongue grow more frantic on her neck and shoulder over time. She opened her eyes partially when she realized she wasn't getting oxygen into her system from his hard clutch. Her vision was beginning to cloud and her mind was growing dizzy.</p><p>As her body began to grow heavy, Gaara again brought her figure crushing into his. He did not want his tongue or lips to part from her body for even a brief second. With that, Mina felt her body begin to mold into Gaara's frame, and her cheeks began to redden and heat up. Maybe it was because she was slowly losing consciousness, but her mind was now set on how he was holding her, his hands all over her body as well as his lips and tongue.</p><p>Nevertheless, she continued to blush while he cradled her figure with his. Without any warning, Mina suddenly felt him position his lips at the base of her neck before slowly dragging his wet tongue and stopping at the tip of her ear. As he did this, Mina couldn't help but let out a soft, long moan, the sensation forcing her voice to react.</p><p>As her moan reached Gaara's ears, Mina felt him suddenly gasp and shudder. His grip on her loosened and he pulled his mouth away from her skin and instead rested his forehead against her back, his body now quivering and breath growing erratic.</p><p>As soon as his grip loosened, Mina drew in a long, needed breath. Feeling some of her strength return, she brought her hands back up to the hand he had around her neck. Trying once more to pry him off while he continued to shake. However, as soon as Mina's fingers entwined with his, he grasped her neck hard again. Crushing her fingers that were in between his and squeezing the breath right back out of her. Mina felt his tongue returning to her shoulder.</p><p>''Do that again.'' He ordered, his tongue once more on her skin.</p><p>Mina was growing dizzy, but she managed to speak.</p><p>''D-Do what?'' She asked.</p><p>Mina jolt as she felt him now brush his lips up and down her neck. They, too, seemed to grow frantic as she remained silent, they were just as desperate to get something out of her. Instead of stopping at the top of her shoulder this time, he continued to sweep his tongue towards the crook of her neck and up to the base of the ear. There, he stopped and softly bit at her earlobe.</p><p>''Moan for me again.''</p><p>Mina gasped and eyes shot opened when she heard his remark. She now realized that she was still in just her undergarments and his hand on her stomach was slowly traveling downwards and was soon tracing the hem of her panties, teasingly.</p><p>''Let go of me...'' She hissed, trying to tear his hand away. ''Let go!''</p><p>Mina made a wall of ice explode between her and him. The eruption sent Mina flying before landing hard against the ground. As she sucked in a much needed breath, she tried to push herself up, and try to focus her eyes within the darkness to see where Gaara was now. When she stood, Mina swiped her eyes all around.</p><p>Mina's thoughts were interrupted when Gaara tackled her and pinned her body down to the ground. He growled at her when she struggled against his weight. He easily overpowered her, they both knew, and she hissed when she felt him hold down both of her arms at the sides of her head. Her fists tightened when his grip on her wrists did the same.</p><p>''Let go of me!'' Mina screamed as she felt him sit his weight down on her hips.</p><p>''Shut up.'' Gaara ordered, almost in a growl.</p><p>''No!'' Mina rebutted, trying once again to overpower him. ''I'm not afraid of you!''</p><p>Though it was dark, Mina could see a scowl outline his features. His eyes again narrowed.</p><p>''Don't fight me!'' Gaara sneered. ''You are mine! I have the right to do whatever I want to you!''</p><p>Mina stared up at the boy sitting on top of her. Her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her lips when she felt his knee roughly pried her legs apart. He started grinding his hips against hers again like before. Her wide gaze was locked on his, and his angry eyes and scowl were still set on her.</p><p>''Gaara...'' Mina spoke softly, her eyes squeezing shut with a heavy blush on her cheeks.</p><p>''No!'' He growled, his teeth baring once more as they stared into one another. ''Don't close your eyes! Look at me as I fuck you.''</p><p>Despite his words, Mina wanted to look away from him, but forced herself to look into his eyes. She stared into his angry and aroused yet tormented eyes.</p><p>''Gaara.'' She breathed out again. ''I don't want to do this, so please stop!''</p><p>Mina saw his eye twitch to her rejection before he let go of he wrists, maybe she had finally gotten to him. However, she flinched when he punched the ground next to her head, clawing the dirt as he again brought his snarling teeth to her face.</p><p>''Why do you keep rejecting me?!'' He snapped. ''Is it because of me? Are you afraid of me?''</p><p>His breaths were heavy as he stared down at her firm gaze. She had told him she wasn't afraid of him, so she wouldn't let his anger deter her now. Instead, she slowly brought her free hands up, even though they felt as heavy as weights.</p><p>Mina replayed his words in her head, she couldn't ignore the agony in his eyes and voice when he spoke to her.</p><p>''No, I'm not rejecting you. I just want to wait for now.'' Mina whispered before slowly placing her delicate hands on each of his cheeks.</p><p>Gaara's eyes widened to her action and drew in a breath of shock from her touch. The red head lightly wavered, however, Mina and his gaze never left one another.</p><p>''I'm not afraid of you.'' Mina softly spoke again, her thumb now brushing against his cheeks as she lifted herself closer to his face.</p><p>Mina smiled before she drew her lips close to him, and Gaara this time trembled when her hot breath reached his ear.</p><p>''I will be here for you always. I really want to do it with you, too, but... just wait a bit please.''</p><p>Before Gaara could even take in her words, his eyes widened as he felt her soft lips plant themselves at the red scar on his head. His body was still and his mouth slightly opened while she held her kiss there, but soon, Mina drew her lips and hands down when she heard a crack echo around them.</p><p>Looking up, she smiled when she realized Gaara's sand dome was now falling apart. Like a waterfall, the sand melted back to the ground below and around them as light hit their vision again. Mina's smile widened as she turned to look at Gaara, but watched as his body fell on top of hers.</p><p>''Gaara!'' Mina cried as she was forced to pull herself out from under his weight and turned him over to his back.</p><p>When she looked down at him, she saw that he had lost consciousness. Mina sighed as she reached to push a strand of hair out of his sleeping face. I wonder if the demon will come out. He says he can't sleep otherwise... She thought to herself.</p><p>Feeling the cold air now hitting her bare skin, Mina looked around and noticed the storm from before was dying down as morning was approaching. Despite the dangerous situation Mina had thrown herself  into, both seemed to have calmed their own selves down.</p><p>''Mina!''</p><p>Mina turned to the call of her voice, watching as Temari was now racing towards her. Kankuro dragging closely behind. Despite his obvious worry, he seemed determined to reach the dark haired girl just as much as his sister, and made his way towards her. 

</p>
<p>Temari had reached her first, staring at a half naked Mina in disbelieving before turning her eyes at a passed out Gaara.</p><p>''What happened? Did he...''</p><p>Mina shook her head. ''No, he's not dead and we didn't. He passed out.''</p><p>''Mina, are you okay? What happened? Is he?'' Kankuro asked in a fit.</p><p>She had a lot of explaining to do...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter: Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is sexual content in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Mina...'' She stopped and turned to face Temari in the hallway as she left her room.</p><p>''How is Gaara? Will he be fine being unconscious?''</p><p>Temari nodded. ''Gaara's been detained and on heavy lock down. They put him into a kind of sleep paralysis to keep Gaara conscious and keep the demon from taking over, so it should be awhile for him to wake up. Other than that, he's fine. How are you doing?''</p><p>Mina shrugged. ''I'll be fine, just a bit shook up.''</p><p>Temari nodded. ''So Shukaku really would influence him like this... if you weren't this strong he would have had you by now.''</p><p>''I know... he almost did.''</p><p>Mina had told Temari everything that happened that night. She only told Kankuro parts of what happened, she didn't want him getting himself killed going after his brother.</p><p>Temari knew deep down that Mina had feelings for Gaara and held no feelings towards Kankuro. She was being kind of forced to marry Kankuro, however, Gaara didn't feel anything for her nor want any type or romantic relationship with her, other than her being his pet to obey his every command. It hurts her to see Mina so torn apart by what everyone else wants than what Mina really wanted.</p><p>''But whenever you decide to allow him, please do it as far away from me as possible.'' Mina got enraged by this.</p><p>''Why? Does it disgust you that much?'' Mina glared.</p><p>''No, it's just embarrassing. Not only that, but you need to be far enough away so Kankuro doesn't hear.''</p><p>''Some sister you are... I am the only one in this world that cares about him and makes him see that he is special and deserves respect, and affection!''</p><p>Temari was rendered speechless. ''I never wanted for things to be like this...''</p><p>''Well, you're not doing anything to fix things either... Gaara deserves so much more from you guys...'' She sighed and walked back into her room upset.</p><p>It hurt her that his family was so disgusted with him. If in the beginning he was treated differently he would have been happy, he would have felt accepted, like a normal human being.</p><p>After she entered her room, she entered the bathroom. After a quick shower and after brushing her hair and teeth, she pulled on a nightgown and she got in bed right under the covers.</p><p>Mina was a light sleeper so she heard Gaara entering her room. He would sometimes watch her sleep when he got bored on the roof. He must've just woken from his comatose.</p><p>She heard the familiar sound the gourd made when it was placed on the ground. Her heart raced when he sat on the bed and laid down next to her, but did not get under the covers. She heard him turning in the bed. She felt her hair being played with. She heard him sniff her. She still waited to see what he would do.</p><p>She could slowly feel the covers being lifted from her body and her nightgown being lifted. Thank God she was wearing panties. Mina blushed hard, she never thought he would go as far as moving them to the side to look at her private area. Her heart speed up, surely he wouldn't...</p><p>Her face flushed darker when she heard a groan. She felt his hand on her thigh going up.</p><p>Mina stiffened and raised her head to look at him. ''What are you doing?''</p><p>She didn't know if she was seeing things or not, but he had a little pink on his cheeks. Was he blushing? ''I was inspecting what will soon be mine.''</p><p>He leaned closer to her face and looked her straight in the eye. Those eyes...</p><p>''That scent... I don't know what else to do...''</p><p>''You will figure something out...''</p><p>''Let me have you. Let me fuck you.'' Mina blushed harder at that. Her loins were beginning to feel a strange pressure and she was feeling dizzy. ''Just let it happen.''</p><p>She shook her head. ''You can be so blunt... Gaara... I told you I want to wait.''</p><p>''At least let me get my release.'' He pushed her down and got between her legs. Was this really happening? ''We're relatively clothed so I don't see a problem if I grind against you like this, right?''</p><p>He ground his hips in hers in a frenzy of fast thrusts. ''Gaara...''</p><p>Mina was feeling nothing, but Gaara mimicking sex was something a bit exciting for her. Him showing carnal desire for her was something that made her feel needed by him. It was just a psychological pleasure. There was no way she could feel anything because of her panties, her pad and his pants. If he would keep this up he would make her change her mind.</p><p>Without warning, Mina pushed him off and brought the covers over herself. ''Quit it, Gaara.''</p><p>Mina did not hear him say or do anything so she risked a glance at him. He was glaring at her, but when she looked in his eyes she saw a little bit of hurt in them. He emanated this deep sadness and anger...</p><p>He looked so alone... so alone that it almost made her change her mind about this and give him what he wants. Make him happy.</p><p>''You're acting like a spoiled bitch.'' He growled.</p><p>Her eyes widened. He was really angry at her this time. This never happened before, even last night. He got off the bed and then put on his gourd but before leaving the room he turned towards her.</p><p>''You won't be near me again unless you give me what I want. I don't know how to handle this. Something like this never happened to me before, so when you get your shit together, only then you can come to me! Your scent is intoxicating!''</p><p>He then slammed the door behind him leaving her extremely confused. He took everything to heart... he even has a heart. She couldn't believe he looked hurt, that emotion could be read in his eyes.</p><p>After Mina got over her shock she got out of bed and went to shower. She made the bed and left the bedroom, hoping she could find Gaara and see if he really was going to keep his word.</p><p>Mina found him at his spot on the roof but as soon as she was close enough to him he turned around from facing the village, looked at her, maybe waiting for a reply, a yes or no, and when he didn't get anything he glared at her and vanished in a gust of sand.</p><p>Was this how it was going to be? Was he really doing something like this over sex?</p><p>She returned to the bedroom and for the first time in a while she actually felt pretty down. Gaara was ignoring her now. He was so mad at her he was pushing her away.</p><p>xxx</p><p>It has been a week and they didn't even see each other once. He was avoiding her and Mina felt herself going crazy. It was as he said. Every time she was in the same room as him he would just disintegrate in sand and disappear.</p><p>She felt guilty for the way he was feeling, though she shouldn't be. Mina knew he was practically manipulating her. Then she thought about if she really was okay to give herself to him. She knew she wasn't suppose to sleep with anyone but her husband, though they weren't married yet...</p><p>This was a dirty, shameless thing to do being engaged and all. She felt ashamed for even thinking that, but it was the truth they technically weren't marred yet. This is terrible... but she didn't want Kankuro to be her first, for she held no romantic feelings for him.</p><p>She managed to suppress Gaara for a while. The thing that convinced her the most was the hurt looks he's given her the first time he tried to take her and the day he decided to avoid her. Then she remembered he didn't know any better, and she would make him feel accepted for once in his sad life. That's why she tried so hard to brightened his blue life, and he was Gaara. She would do absolutely anything for him, just for him to be happy.</p><p>Just as she was thinking about that, in corner of her eye she saw an eye floating above her on the bed on the ceiling, right in the corner. He would sometimes do this. Mina kept looking at the eye, trying to make him realize she noticed. The eye came way closer to her and was awkwardly looking at her.</p><p>Mina sat up on the bed, she looked at the eye before looking down shyly. She sighed and looked up, she made her mind up. She nodded. ''Okay, Gaara. You win... I'll do it.''</p><p>The moment she said that, the eye dispersed in sand on the bed. She suddenly got real nervous and dusted the bed. The next thing she knew, he teleported in the room in a swirl of sand. He looked pretty calm and she was glad. Her heart swelled when she saw him. She had really missed him.</p><p>He was taking off his gourd and by the second she was more nervous. Her heart was beating so hard she could practically hear it. He was looking her right in the eye, like an animal would it's prey.</p><p>Mina swallowed her nerves and she opened her arms to him. ''Come over here to me, Gaara.''</p><p>His eyes were still intense but his expression remained the same. He stood there for a moment before making his way to her. She wrapped her arms around him as he climbed over her on the bed, his eyes never leaving hers. She untangled the white cloth, then unbuckled the leather sash, still attached onto his neck. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and brought it to his nose.</p><p>She looked at his face and leaned in to kiss him on the mouth. She kissed him slowly, not to startle him. The kiss he gave her wasn't cold or stiff, but warm, gentle and passionate. He didn't know how to respond so she just pulled back.</p><p>Mina took a moment to compose herself, and then her hands fell to grip at the edge of her shirt. She removed her shirt in full, left in nothing besides a thin-wired bra. He was completely entranced as she bid her shorts goodbye as well. She was now half-naked, baring her skin almost in full.</p><p>I'm so embarrassed I could die...</p><p>Mina had the urge to dart for cover under the blankets and veil her flustered expression. She wanted to, but she didn't. Gaara hadn't budged an inch. His eyes were adhered to her frame, seemingly transfixed. It made her chest burn even more.</p><p>She didn't know if she could take much more of this, and she still had two more pieces of fabric to remove. Her eyes squeezed shut for a moment as her hands worked around her back, hurriedly unhooking the clasp of her bra.</p><p>Mina worked it off her shoulders and let it fall to the bed. There was nothing now. Her chest was exposed in its entirety, and her heart was beating so fast she was just shy of a stroke. Gaara didn't react he was still stiff as stone and she covered herself, feeling too flustered of his full and heavy stare. He clearly liked what he saw, because he glared and growled when she covered herself.</p><p>He straddled her body and pinned her wrists down against the bed. She was so red that even her chest was flushed, heaving under shallow, erratic breaths. He held her wrists very tightly with enough force it hurt so that she couldn't wiggle free or attempt to hide herself again.</p><p>Mina glanced up at him underneath her lashes, tensing when she saw him looming over-top of her, unblinking. He was studying her body so intently, she would've thought he was committing it to memory. Or maybe he really was committing it to memory. God, she was so red.</p><p>Gaara moved closer as he pressed into her frame. She inhaled sharply, breath hitched in her chest as he grabbed her breasts, pinched her nipples and pulled them. He was taking in every inch of her body as if it were a piece of art. His sea green orbs were heavily lidded, both from desire and arousal, and the more intently he stared at her, the more she could feel her entire being flush. He drew his fingers away from her now-hardened buds, ghosting them down along her small waist and stopping to grip at the edge of her underwear. Even though she already prepared herself, her body tensed up instinctively.</p><p>Mina flinched when Gaara slipped his fingers under the fabric and ripped the fabric off her hips. ''Hey!''</p><p>Now, Mina was completely naked. It was her first time being intimate with anyone like this, other than his curiosity when they were little when he had ripped her towel off, no one else has ever seen her so exposed. The realization made her temples burn even more, knowing that Gaara has now seen every inch of her newly developed body.</p><p>He still had to take off that black one piece he still had on. She heard the cork on the gourd pop off. She looked at Gaara and he still looked stable. Was he going to bind her? She really didn't want that.</p><p>His sand came closer. He must think she was going to flee again. Before she could do anything he already bonded her hands above her head. ''I won't run this time. Please, trust me.''</p><p>She felt her cheeks burn. She widened her legs and wrapped them around his waist and moved against him. He lessened the grip on the sand as he helplessly moved against her.</p><p>She leaned in to nibble on his ear lobe and she felt him throb between her under his clothes. Breathing heavily she breathed into his ear, '' Please, remove the sand.''</p><p>He groaned animalistically and the sand was no longer binding her hands together. He got up slightly to unzip his pants, too shattered to remove the rest of his clothes, much to Mina's disappointment.</p><p>When he shifted his garment aside, she couldn't help but react to the anatomy that was between his legs. She couldn't keep her eyes off of it. His member was about three inches long and kind of thick, and there was some liquid trickling from it. He had a small bush of red hair.</p><p>There was a warmth building in her core. Mina swallowed hard, feverish and dizzy all at once.  She knew what came next. Her chest heaved under the weight of her breath. Truth be told, she was scared. She was scared of the pain, scared of what this would all entail, but she took comfort in the fact that it was Gaara, and no one else.</p><p>It was her turn now to bind him and he couldn't get out of it. She froze him in place. She didn't miss that look on his face, he looked like she just betrayed him. It pressed a sore spot in her heart. ''It's alright, just let me get something.''</p><p>He watched her every single move. She reached to open the nightstand and retrieve a condom Temari had given her. She pulled the condom out of the wrapper and decided on which part it should be rolled on, and then looked at Gaara who looked clueless at what this was... also he seemed pissed.</p><p>''Okay, I'm just going to roll this on you. Alright?''</p><p>''What is this?''</p><p>''It's to keep us from having a baby. You don't want a baby, do you?''</p><p>He glared at her. ''No.''</p><p>''Okay, then. Let me put it on you.'' She placed the condom on the tip, then rolled it on the length, earning a growl from Gaara. She let him go and smiled at him.</p><p>He pinned her down and looked her in the eye as he used his hand to guide his member into her. Mina inhaled sharply and composed herself, when she felt him rub her entrance. Fingers digging into her skin, he pressed forward, forcing his cock past her folds in a quick thrust.</p><p>Her head jerked backwards and she choked out a shrill scream. It hurt, but then it was over, and she felt impossibly full. The pain still lingered, but it was beginning to subside into a throbbing numbness.</p><p>Mina looked up at Gaara, lips parted, vision hazy, only to see that his own expression was boundlessly more undone. It was so beautifully contoured into pleasure it just made her forget her pain, for he looked so happy. He began thrusting at a fast pace, much like he did when was humping her. She bared her teeth, for when she looked at his face she could only feel happiness.</p><p>Mina felt his stiff cock throb inside of her. Even with the pain, she couldn't deny the spark that coursed through her body. She took every painful thrust that made him feel pleasure. She would endure all this and even more, just for him, just to see that beautiful face, just to make some light in his dark world.</p><p>There was a faint scent of blood in the air that was felt by the both of them. He stopped as the realization sunk in. He looked at their connection and couldn't seem to figure out what happened.</p><p>''It's okay, Gaara, this is normal when a girl looses her virginity. It's alright.''</p><p>He looked at her face, then at the connection again. He looked at her face for a moment before he pulled out. Mina was looking at their connection the whole time and at the base of his member there was a thin layer of blood, a sign that her virginity was gone. He descended down on her body until his face was not too far from her privates.</p><p>What in the world is he doing?</p><p>Before she could think his, face came closer and closer until she felt his breath on her sensitive area. He smelled her. Mina felt her cheeks heat up but did not close her legs knowing it would be futile. She felt him give her a short lick. She moaned. She subconsciously widened her legs as he placed his whole mouth on her and ate her out like he was thirsty.</p><p>Her mind became complete mush when she felt his tongue go inside her and feel her everywhere. Not being able to help herself she fisted her hands in his soft hair, trying to pull him closer in her heat. Mina moaned for him. She felt something strange in the pit of her stomach, something she couldn't describe, something she never felt before...</p><p>''Gaara... I don't k-know what...'' she moaned when she felt him enter and exit her cavern with fast flicks of his tongue. Was the demon telling him what to do?</p><p>Mina gripped at the bed sheets, knuckles pure white. She felt herself clench around his tongue and her mind and became blank, white lights and shadows flashed in her mind. It was as if her entire spirit had left her body. She was feeling so satisfied, so content... she didn't know what to do with herself...</p><p>Mina felt light nips on her skin which only made her get goose bumps. She was in pure delight. She felt him come upward and continued to nip at her neck. He suddenly turned her on her stomach and got her on her back. She was still recovering from that orgasm so she she didn't know what exactly he was doing, but she trusted he knew what to do. To give her an orgasm of that magnitude was beyond her. He traced her back softly, she didn't question him.</p><p>She gasped as she felt him enter her from behind. She heard him moan as he entered. She also felt good, there was no pain anymore, just a little soreness. Thanks to his treatment earlier, whatever pain and numbness she had was a thing of the past. They were one.</p><p>He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her on the mattress as he thrust at a fast pace like he usually did, with powerful, deep thrusts. Hearing his moans and low groans made her heart soar. She moaned loudly and shamelessly now, not caring who heard her. Her tongue slipping out in a depraved, sinful way she hadn't even known herself capable of.</p><p>The bed was creaking loudly at the rhythm of his thrusts and the bedpost was hitting the wall. The sound of his hips slapping into hers could also be heard. He was suddenly getting more urgent, even rougher with his thrusting than before. She hissed at the amazing pleasure that was spreading all over her body, from the tips of her toes to her scalp.</p><p>Gaara panted, plunging into her with a particularly violent thrust. Mina let out a harsh whine and found one of his hands against her hip. The knot inside her stomach was just a few strokes shy of unraveling altogether.</p><p>He got off her, turned her on her back and got between her legs again. He bit on her neck and then entered her with force. He held her close and kept his head on her shoulder where she could hear him moan with each and every thrust. His cock was pounding relentlessly inside of her now. She couldn't even remember how it felt when he wasn't inside of her. That fine line had been long since blurred. Where he ended and she began, Mina had no idea. Gaara dug his nails into her skin and releasing a deafening growl. Three thrusts later, he groaned loudly and jolted in pleasurable jerks on top of her.</p><p>She felt his cock convulse inside her core, spilling out in long, vigorous spurts. It was warm, even through the film of the latex. The feeling of him being buried so deep inside, and hugging her so close was what pushed her over the edge. Mina cried out louder than she's ever done before, eyes nearly rolling back into her skull. She was in too much pleasure to pay attention to what was really happening.</p><p>After five minutes, Mina was coming down from her high and was now basking in the afterglow. He was still on top of her. He held his head on her shoulder and he was breathing softly. She was enjoying his scent and was about to fall asleep, but then something happened. She needed a full thirty seconds to realize and accept the thought and realize what was happening.</p><p>She felt moisture on her shoulder. It was dribbling on her shoulder like a fountain. Gaara's grip on her tightened but he didn't raise his gaze. She felt his lip quiver. What was this he was doing? Never in the years they known each other did he do this. What was he feeling? He was crying on her shoulder, shaking almost...</p><p>After Mina got over her shock, she placed her hands on his back and caressed it slowly. She wouldn't dare question him about it. He would think that she would think that he is weak, and that's not what she thought at all. He is the strongest person in her world, even if he would cry or have a hobby that would consist in killing people, he is everything that she respected and admire and would never think otherwise.</p><p>She placed one hand in his hair and played with his hair softly. Then she began kissing his forehead, trying to shower him with all the love and affection she could muster.</p><p>Mina still felt fresh tears coming, even though it ended like ten minutes ago he was still feeling... What was he feeling? What was the reason?</p><p>They stayed like that for a while until she fell asleep. Once she felt him shift from above her, she woke up but pretended to still be unconscious. He pulled out of her and sat on the edge of the bed with his elbows on his knees, thinking.</p><p>Mina opened her eye a little to observe him. She saw the condom was discarded on the bed, the contents spilled on the sheets. At least the contents haven't gotten into her.</p><p>Now that she was analyzing the sheets, there was a lot more blood on it than she expected... and she was feeling sore. It throbbed for a moment, and part of it was hurting again, but her lips pulled into a smile. Knowing that Gaara had actually been there, connected to her, made the soreness all worth it.</p><p>When Mina was close enough to him she kissed shoulder and he turned his head slightly to look at her. She smiled reassuringly. His face was emotionless, whatever he was feeling he was hiding expertly.</p><p>''So...'' Mina felt her face heat up and smiled bashfully. ''Did you enjoy it?''</p><p>He gave her a long look, but nodded after a while.</p><p>Mina sat beside him with her arms around her knees, her long black hair spilling around her shoulders. She got closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.</p><p>''Thank you.''</p><p>When she felt him play with her hair, she smiled to herself.</p><p>''Have you missed me?'' She asked without expecting an answer. She just just wanted to tease him a little.</p><p>''Yes.'' She heard him say and raised her head up to quickly and looked at his face. He looked like he usually did, void of any emotion.</p><p>''Well... I'm glad to hear that.''</p><p>He was still playing with her hair and was looking blankly at her.</p><p>''You know...'' She reached for his hand and took it in hers. ''I also missed you... a lot.''</p><p>''You're mine in every way now. Now that I mated you, I can't allow myself to let you leave. I won't allow you to leave me either. Even when you marry my idiot brother you will be mine, you are to live by my side until your last day and if you even dare think of leaving you will die by my hand.''</p><p>Mina blushed. She gripped his hand a little tighter. ''I would never leave you.''</p><p>''I still don't get it...''</p><p>''What exactly?''</p><p>''Why are you like this? Why are you speaking to me like this... like you care?''</p><p>''Because I do care... Gaara, and we should stick together... I will always stay with you, and comfort you and support you in everything you do.'' She smiled tenderly.</p><p>He glared sharply at her.</p><p>''We are friends. I don't love you and never will. Even if we sleep together, it doesn't mean anything to me... It's just... gratification, pleasure.'' He coldly and bluntly told her which hurt her in the worst way possible. Her smile fell, she needed to pretend she respected this.</p><p>''I understand...''</p><p>He nodded. ''Good.''</p><p>Mina forced a smile and unclasped her hand from his. She knew he had his armor on, he would be cautious at any time. She couldn't help but think that his skin would be the same, soft and flawless.  She sat her hand over his thigh and moved it up and down in thought, her nails scrapping up and scratching down. He was getting aroused. He looked at her with a small glare.</p><p>''You know... I'm glad...'' She looked him in the eye and clearly responded with all honestly. ''I'm glad you exist.''</p><p>His eyes widened and he began brooding. He seemed stabled. Mina knew she would be at risk with that sentence... but she wanted to know if it would bring him at least a shimmer of happiness. That's all she wanted. She was desperate to make him happy.</p><p>''You're lying.'' He growled.</p><p>She shook her head. ''Never. I would never lie to you.''</p><p>''Then why would you say that?''</p><p>''Because I mean it... You bring me this immense happiness... It's impossible not to be glad.''</p><p>Mina studied his expression and could see the glare die off. ''What's he telling you?''</p><p>''He insists that you're lying to me.''</p><p>''Gaara... Why would I lie to you? I would never betray you in my life.''</p><p>''He says that you care about me... and I can't have that.''</p><p>''But I don't, Gaara!''</p><p>''You say that and then say you're glad I exist, which is it?''</p><p>He growled and scowled at her again, confused by his own thoughts. She's been giving him mixed signals. Of course he's confused. This is hard for her.</p><p>''I care for you as my friend. But... If I may... please don't get angry at me, I just want to know... Why don't you want anyone to care about you... to love you?''</p><p>Of course he glared at her and didn't say anything for a minute or so.</p><p>''Because... everyone that says they do, they will someday leave me... and I can't have that. I need to avoid that. It's in vain. Trusting people to that level is poison. They will betray you, twist you up, and hurt you. It's not worth it.'' He said, each word dripping with poison.</p><p>Mina's heard him say those words before to her. ''I see...''</p><p>He gave her one last look in the eye... Those eyes of his were out of this world. He brought his attention to his hard member. He looked at it, then at her, expectantly.</p><p>''Heh, sorry, Gaara.'' Mina laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head. ''I'll take care of that for you.''</p><p>She pulled him down on top of her again. She played with his hair and kissed and nipped at his neck a while. Her legs wrapped around him, grinding her wet core over his bare member. Feeling him getting antsier by the second, she reached in the nightstand to get another condom. She opened it and pulled it out before guided it to his member and rolled it down to the base.</p><p>He was back between her legs in an instant. He entered swiftly and she couldn't think from the sensation. She grabbed onto his back and scratched him with her nails through his clothes, feeling the grain of sand scrapping under her nails. He still kept his sand armor on just as she suspected.</p><p>Gaara straightened up and slammed his hips against her own, the clasp of bare, sweaty flesh echoing through the walls. His teal orbs were glinting something unholy.</p><p>''You couldn't even tell... you were a virgin only an hour ago...'' He said while thrusting. ''Ugh... You just tightened...''</p><p>Mina grabbed onto him for dear life. ''Ugh, Gaara!''</p><p>''I bet you regret it... not letting me fuck you sooner...''</p><p>Mina groaned. She fisted her hands in his beautiful hair and brought his face closer to hers. She kissed him with such intensity she thought she would black out. She was more like slamming their mouths together adding tongue in a way that pleased her, and hoped it pleased Gaara as well. He didn't stop her which meant he liked what she was doing, even though he didn't kiss back.</p><p>Mina felt something in the pit of her stomach, a feeling more powerful than earlier. She murmured in the kiss, somewhat announcing her impending orgasm. He began moving more urgent and he began sucking on her tongue. That was it.</p><p>She gasped loudly and she felt like she was peeing herself. The stream was going everywhere but she did not bother to wonder if Gaara was disturbed by this. She never in her life felt like this. He gave his last three thrusts before he stilled and assumed he came as well. She hummed in contentment and kissed his forehead.</p><p>He pulled out and laid beside her breathing heavily, as was she. Mina wanted Gaara to be the happiest he has ever been in his whole existence. Looking at him, she got this feeling of accomplishment. She smiled and snuggled into his shoulder and planted a tender kiss on it.</p><p>Her mind wandered to the moment where earlier he was definitely crying on her shoulder. Were those sad tears? Happy tears? She didn't know. But keeping a half lidded eye on Gaara she thought she could see a tinge of satisfaction on his face. Did she create that satisfaction on his face? Could she create more? Could she make him so happy that he would smile?</p><p>She sure hoped so.</p><p>''Hey, Gaara...'' Mina tried to get his attention and she did.</p><p>He glanced down at her. He did not display any emotion. Whatever she saw on his face, it was gone as soon as he looked at her.</p><p>''Did I make you happy?''</p><p>The moment she asked him that, Gaara's eyes held a warm gaze for a moment, then he began thinking again, and before he said anything he turned his head so she wouldn't see his face. She could swear that she saw his eyes watering before he turned.</p><p>''Gaara-''</p><p>''Stop saying things like that to me... You're confusing me. Just stop it.'' His voice was not cracked. It was his usual emotionless voice, but it wasn't cold or serious like usual. It was kind of soft. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.</p><p>''Okay, Gaara.'' Mina said with a little sadness before lying her head on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen. He still wasn't used to this. Would he ever be? She felt so relaxed and content in his presence that she felt herself drifting to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>